


The Little Things

by SneetchesToo



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Randomness, Romace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 39,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: "Enjoy the little things, for one day, you may look back and realize they were the big things."**Just some drabbles based off prompts or random ideas that pop into my head. Mostly Owelle and Tarlos.**Chapter 34 - 175 Hours (TK/Carlos)Chapter 35 - Homecoming (Owen/Michelle)Chapter 36 - Kiss (Owen/Michelle)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Michelle Blake, Carlos Reyes & TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Michelle Blake & Owen Strand, Michelle Blake/Owen Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 216
Kudos: 367





	1. Saying “I Love You”.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter One: Saying “I Love You” (Owelle)**
> 
> _Five ways Owen tells Michelle he loves her without ever actually saying it. And then the one time he does._

One – A text

Michelle wasn’t too surprised when she woke up and found the bed empty on that sunny Tuesday morning.

Except, she kind of was.

It was her birthday after all.

She had at least hoped to wake up next to the warm body she had gotten to know so well.

To have a soft smile staring back at her.

Soft blue eyes shining in the early morning light.

But alas, she was alone, and she really didn’t like it.

Just as she let out a sigh her phone dinged on the nightstand and she rolled over to grab it without a second thought.

Owen’s name stared back at her and she couldn’t help but smile.

_Good morning beautiful. Happy birthday <3_

She let out a soft chuckle at his use of emojis, silently cursing TK for convincing him to trade in his old man phone for a fancy new iPhone.

Not that she didn’t mind the ability to FaceTime with him whenever she wanted.

But he had gone a little emoji crazy as of late and she wondered if he would ever stop.

_It would have been a better morning if you had been here with me._

Not that their time together last night wasn’t nice.

But there was something about waking up in his bed, his arm wrapped around her loosely, his legs tangled with hers, that set her soul on fire in ways she’d never imagined.

_Sorry. Early call._

She knew it was unavoidable, especially being that he was the Captain and all.

But dammit so was she and if she was allowed to sleep in once and a while than he should be too.

_See you soon?_

She knew that she needed to push herself out of bed and take a shower.

The day wouldn’t start if she didn’t.

But she didn’t want to shower alone and she didn’t want to drive to work alone.

And dammit it was her birthday and if she wanted to be a sulky mess than so be it.

_Hopefully. Be safe. I miss you._

She couldn’t help but smile at his words, her heart skipping a beat at the simplicity of the statement.

He wasn’t one to tell her that he loved her out loud, but he was constantly reminding her just how much she meant to him in other ways.

Two – Flowers

Michelle had somehow managed to crawl out of bed a good twenty minutes later, long after Owen had stopped responding to her texts, and she had sulked through her shower as quickly as possible.

And then she had gotten dressed, pulled on her shoes, and dragged herself to her Jeep with a huff.

She may have been a grown woman, but there was something about working on her birthday that made her uneasy.

She drove herself to the station in silence, not really wanting to turn the music on knowing that Owen wasn’t going to be singing along beside her.

When she pulled up Marjan had shot her a smile and a wave and a “Happy Birthday” before disappearing and Paul had offered her a hug before following her.

She shook her heard as she heard the alarm go off a second later, her eyes catching Judd’s as he waved her off, nodding toward her office upstairs with a knowing smile.

She swore if the cowboy was up to something she was going to give him unseen amounts of hell.

She waited on the stairs as the others headed to the truck and then they were taking off, leaving her standing in silence as they rushed to whatever emergency Austin had for them now.

She let out a sigh as she made her way to her office, stopping in her tracks in the doorway as her eyes took in the sight of the giant bouquet of flowers on her desk.

Judd had to be up to this and she was going to hurt him.

He knew how she felt about flowers, especially on her birthday.

But when she rounded the corner of the desk she immediately recognized the handwriting on the envelope.

And it sure as hell wasn’t Judd’s.

_Michelle._

That’s it, just her name, written in Owen’s very unique chicken scratch, stared back at her.

She felt her heart start to race a little in her chest.

He was going to be the death of her for sure.

Taking a deep breath she grabbed the card and opened it, her eyes reading over the sloppy writing as a smile came to her face.

_A little birdie told me that you’re not into roses so I went with something much more unique. Hope you like them._

_< 3 Owen_

She shook her head as she dropped the card to her desk before picking up the glass vase.

The bouquet of bright blue Texas bluebonnets stared back at her and she let out a chuckle.

They were the most popular flower in Texas and most certainly not unique, but she applauded Owen for trying.

“He wanted to buy you sunflowers but I know how you feel about those too.” Carlos’ voice broke through the silence of the small space and she snapped her head up to see him leaning against the door frame.

He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that she was fairly certain wasn’t his and she wondered if he was headed into work or home.

“He bought me flowers Carlos.” She didn’t mean to sound so flabbergasted, but, she was. “No one’s ever bought me flowers!”

“Hey that’s not true!” He huffed out, his arms crossing over his chest as he stared her down.

“Okay fine…” She set the vase down as she plopped into her chair, hiding behind the objects as she watched him enter her office. “No one other than you has ever bought me flowers.”

“Thank you.” He peeked at her around the blue petals and she smiled at him as she sniffed the buds.

“He’s such a dork.” She whispered, her face lighting up with her words.

He might be a dork, but he was her dork.

“Like father, like son.” Carlos let out a chuckle when she raised an eyebrow at him over the bouquet but she decided to leave it alone, for now. “He must really like you…”

“Oh yeah?” She picked her head up at his statement and let her eyes go wide as she tried to let her mind wrap around that concept. “Why do you say that?”

“Because he walks around here like a lovesick puppy.” She let out a laugh at his statement and stared him down.

“Like father, like son?” He shook his head at her as she hid behind the flowers once more, throwing him a soft smile every few minutes.

She knew Owen was a lovesick puppy and she thought it was adorable.

Now if only she could get him to actually tell her that.

Three – Coffee

Michelle’s peace hadn’t lasted long before her team was dispatched out and she had left Carlos with very specific instructions on making sure her flowers were well taken care of while she was gone.

He had rolled his eyes at her but she hadn’t missed him dumping plant food into the vase as she climbed into the ambulance with Tim.

They had worked three calls, all of which were relatively minor, before heading back to the house.

When they arrived she was pleasantly surprised to see Owen heading toward the stairs, a small smile on his face as he caught sight of her in the passenger seat.

She wanted nothing more than to jump out of the rig and meet him halfway up the steps and wrap him in a hug.

But no sooner had she closed the door behind her did the damn alarm go off and she let out a huff.

“Sorry Chelle.” Judd shot her a knowing look and she rolled her eyes at the nickname, shoving her hands in her pants pockets as she headed toward the stairs.

She guessed she could always go sulk alone in her office until they came back.

That was when she noticed Owen meeting her at the bottom of the stairs, his hand reaching out to hand her a coffee cup, a soft smile on his face.

“Sorry.” He leaned in and pressed the softest of kisses to her cheek as he pressed the cup against her hand.

And then he was brushing past her and climbing in the truck and she let out a sigh as she watched him go.

She hadn’t wanted much for her birthday, but being able to see her boyfriend for more than 30 seconds would have been nice.

“That was oh so sweet.” Carlos’ voice caused her to jump, and when she looked up the stairs and saw him standing at the top she let out a huff.

“Why are you still here?” She guessed that maybe he really didn’t have a life when TK wasn’t around.

Kind of how she didn’t have much of one without Owen.

Something about those damn Strand men had then in deep.

“Believe it or not, I’ve been waiting for you.” He smiled at her and she let her shoulders slump forward as she sniffed the coffee cup in her hand. “I was gonna take you to lunch for your birthday.”

“It’s almost 4:00pm.” She whispered, her eyes closing as she realized that while Owen had gotten her her favorite drink, it was long past being warm enough to drink.

“Yes. Yes it is.” When she lifted her head again Carlos was staring down at her with a twinkle in his eye and she hid behind her coffee cup as she batted her eyelashes at him. “And you have dinner plans already don’t you?”

“Well it is my birthday…” She wasn’t exactly sure what those dinner plans were, but Owen had promised them to her a week ago when they found out that they had the same 24 hours off.

Or, well, were supposed to anyway.

“So I’ve heard.” He offered her a soft smile and she chuckled as she headed up the stairs. “You know, this will be the first time in eight years that you haven’t celebrated your birthday with me at all.”

She was met with a pout as she stopped in front of him, taking a sip of the beverage in her hands.

It wasn’t terrible, but damn would it have been better if it was warm.

“Rain check?” She knew that Carlos was just messing with her and that he was actually incredibly happy that she was spending her birthday elsewhere. “Unless you and TK wanna join us?”

It certainly wouldn’t be the first time and she highly doubted it would be the last.

“First of all, it’s not fair that you bring TK into this.” He pointed a finger at her as she stepped around him and headed toward her office. “Second of all, no.”

“Why not?” She was confused as to why he turned down the invitation.

“It’s your birthday Michelle…” She rolled her eyes at his statement.

She was well aware it was her birthday and so far all she wanted to do was go back to bed and start it all over again.

This time by preferably waking up with Owen beside her.

“Aaaand…?” What was the big deal if they joined them for a birthday dinner.

Isn’t that what families did?

“If there is going to be birthday sex I’d rather know nothing about it.” He stumbled over the words and she stopped in her tracks as she let them sink in.

Carlos was certainly no stranger to knowing about her boyfriend’s.

Nor was a he stranger to knowing about her sex life with said boyfriends.

But perhaps the fact that she was sleeping with his boyfriend’s father was starting to sink in.

“Fine. Don’t come.” She offered him a smile over her shoulder as she took another sip of the coffee, stepping into her office slowly. “I’ll just tell you all about later.”

And with that she plopped down in her chair and stared him down from the across the space.

He glared at her for a second before busting out into a laugh and turning back toward the staircase.

She took another sip of her cold coffee and huffed.

She really hoped that dinner went better than this.

Four – Dinner

Michelle had responded to four more calls that afternoon and each one seemed to take an eternity.

It’s not that she didn’t love her job, because lets face it, she really, really did.

But right now she just wanted to go home and put her feet up and spend some quality time with a very handsome man who happened to be all hers.

The fact that the world seemed to be out to get them was annoying as hell.

“Finally heading out?” She heard TK before she saw him and when she looked up from her locker he was leaned against the door frame, a small smile on his face as he waited for a reply.

“Finally.” She let out a sigh as she closed the metal door behind her. “Need a lift?”

She was no stranger to taking him home when she was headed that way, but something about his demeanor said he was good.

“Actually, no.” He pushed himself up off the wall and pointed at her. “I’m actually here to tell you there’s been a change of plans.”

She let a few curse words roll around in her head for a few minutes before letting out a sigh.

“Let me guess,” She twisted her hands together as she raised her eyes to meet hers, “your dad has to work again?”

He nodded his head as he bit at his bottom lip.

“But…” He held his hands up as he smiled, bouncing up on his heels as he tried to act excited about whatever he was going to propose, “Carlos and I got you covered.”

“Of course you do.” She knew that Carlos always had her back and while she was still getting to know TK she had developed a close bond with him too.

A bond that was starting to resemble the one she shared with his boyfriend.

“We’re gonna take you out!” He clapped his hands together and she was reminded of a little kid who had just come up with a master plan. “By the time we’re done Dad should be out of here and he’s going to join us for dessert and a movie!”

She nodded her head because she didn’t know if using words was going to work.

She didn’t want him to think for a second that she didn’t want to be with him and Carlos, because that certainly wasn’t the case.

However, she really just wanted Owen at this point.

“Okay then.” She followed him outside, smiling when Carlos pulled up and they both climbed in.

When they had arrived at the restaurant she was shocked to see the waitress take them back to a table without a single word.

And then she noticed the single ‘Happy Birthday’ balloon on the chair and the simple bouquet of flowers at the table and she felt her heart melt.

Judd and Grace smiling back at her didn’t help and she shook her head as she froze in her spot.

“I assure you that this was not the romantic dinner he had planned.” Grace’s voice was soft and she had to swallow to keep from crying. “He did all the hard work, we just showed up.”

She didn’t know what to say so she shook her head back and forth as Carlos escorted her to the table.

If she didn’t see Owen soon, so that she could thank him properly for all that he had done, she was going to lose it.

Five – Bath

After dinner, Carlos and TK had taken a rain check on dessert and a movie and they had driven her back to Owen’s house, leaving her with the promise that Owen would be there soon.

She didn’t know whether to believe them or not she just waved and watched as they headed off into the night.

When she made it inside she kicked her shoes off and dropped her bag by the door before heading upstairs toward the bedroom.

All she wanted to do right now was take a nice long shower and then collapse into the bed that she knew still smelled like him.

But then she was pushing the door open and she was shocked to see a whicker basket full of everything girly and therapeutic sitting on the neatly made bed.

“You little…” She mumbled her words under her breath as she stopped in front of the gift, eyeing the contents with a smile.

There was a fancy smelling bubble bath and a body wash that looked like it was meant to be lathered on.

There were also a few candles and some kind of fancy aromatherapy bath salts and she felt like she was living in a dream.

No one she had ever been with before had ever done something as sweet as this for her.

Albeit silly, but sweet.

Letting out a soft sigh she grabbed the note that was tapped to the basket and ripped it open slowly.

_This is not how I planned this evening going but alas here we are. Enjoy this and relax and maybe I’ll be home in time to join ya ;)_

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she grabbed the basket and darted into the bathroom with it.

After getting the water just slightly warmer than necessary she added the bubble bath and the salts and watched as the tub filled up.

And when she sank into the perfect smelling water she made sure to cross her fingers and her toes that for once she had really good timing.

And then

But of course she had horrible timing, once again, and instead of Owen joining her in the tub for a romantic evening she had fallen asleep ten minutes into the soak and was only awoken by a text from Carlos with a cat meme.

She had rolled her eyes at the image and pushed herself into a sitting position.

And that’s when she noticed the time on the clock.

11:30pm.

If Owen was going to spend any part of her birthday with her he was running out of time.

She let out a sigh as she let the now cold water drain from the tub and she wrapped herself in a towel and dried off quickly, the chill in the air causing her to shiver.

After getting ready for bed and brushing her teeth with the toothbrush she kept in the drawer, because let’s face it, TK was still weirded out by her sleeping over sometimes, she had pulled on her underwear and the closest shirt of Owen’s she could find.

And then she had crawled into bed, plugged her phone in, and closed her eyes.

The next time she opened them there was a pair of soft blue eyes staring back at her from the pillow beside hers and for the first time all day she was actually within fifty feet of her boyfriend for more than thirty seconds.

It made her heart jump a little and she couldn’t help but smile at him as he stared back at her.

“What time is it?” She figured it was a little rude to not say ‘hello’ first but she wanted to know if they had any time left.

“11:50.” He whispered, his eyes blinking as he struggled to keep them open.

“Good.” She let her voice soften as she scooted closer to him, smiling when he rolled her onto her back and settled himself above her. “We have ten minutes of perfectly good birthday make out time left.”

He let out a chuckle before leaning down, his lips hovering above hers as he let one hand settle on her hip.

“Sorry we didn’t get to spend the day together.” She shook her head softly as she brought her hands up to cup his cheeks.

It certainly wasn’t his fault that the world was out to get her on her special day.

“Not your fault.” She leaned up to kiss him and he pulled back slightly, causing her to pout up at him.

“It still sucks.” He let his lips press against her forehead, and then her nose and her cheek, but he was avoiding her lips and she was losing her patience. “I actually put in some thought and effort…”

“And everything you did was greatly appreciated.” She smiled up at him as she tried to drag his head back down. “But right now, I just wanna kiss my boyfriend.”

He shook his head back and forth as he let out a soft sigh.

“Just let me…” He took a deep breath and she tilted her head to the side as she waited for whatever it was that he just couldn’t wait to say. “I wanted today to be special for you. And I had all these plans and then it all went to shit and I just… I feel horrible.”

“Well don’t.” She glanced to her right and saw that the clock now said 11:55.

Five minutes of precious make out time was left and she didn’t want to waste it.

She dragged his head back down.

Unfortunately for her, Owen Strand was a goddamn determined man right now and she was losing out.

“I just… I know that birthdays aren’t a big thing for you and we agreed that we wouldn’t really celebrate them but…” Yes they had agreed to that, but she didn’t want him to think that she didn’t want at least a little attention.

“Owen…” Three minutes left.

“Yes?” Two and a half.

“My birthday’s almost over so whatever you wanna say, spit it out.” She didn’t mean to sound harsh but dammit she wanted a kiss. “Because if I don’t get to kiss you on my actual birthday I am going to be very, very cranky tomorrow.”

Two minutes left.

“I love you.” He whispered softly. “Happy birthday Michelle.”

And then he leaned down and kissed her like his life depended on it.

And maybe, in a way, it did.


	2. I Dare You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **”Do it. I dare you.” (Owelle)**
> 
> Judd should have known better than to dare Michelle to do anything.

Michelle should have known better than to go out with Judd and Grace.

In fact, she had learned her lesson about drinking with the two of them a long time ago.

And yet, here she was, spending her Friday night at the bar with them.

Again.

“I dare you to kiss him." Judd’s southern drawl broke through the silence at their table and she snapped her head up at his words. 

"Kiss who?" She didn't know who he was talking about but dammit she was on guard immediately.

"Carlos?!” He rolled his eyes as he pushed himself upright, his feet not having far to go as he stood at the bar height table and stared her down. “Who the hell do you think I'm talking about?"

"Well clearly I have no idea." She didn't know if she wanted to know who he was talking about because if there was anything Judd Ryder took seriously it was a good old dare.

"He means Captain Strand honey.” Grace caught on quicker than she did and she wondered if they were up to something. “He wants you to kiss Captain Strand."

And like always, she was right.

"Whaaat? Wait. No." She wasn't going to fall for this.

Nope.

Never.

"Do it.” She knew what words were coming next and she closed her eyes and bit her lip as she prepared for them. “I dare you."

Dammit.

"You know what Judson?!” And Judd knew her well enough to know that she never backed out on a dare. “You're on."

Ever.

So instead she pushed herself out of her chair, straightened the hem of her dress, and marched herself across the floor.

She stopped behind Owen at the bar and tapped his shoulder softly, saying a silent prayer that he at least played along for her sake.

But when he turned around he seemed genuinely surprised to see her.

And he looked even more surprised when she slammed her lips against his with a soft sigh.

He was shocked at first, she could tell, but he quickly made a move to let his hand fall to her hip.

So before he could cross that line she pulled back, ran her fingers down his shirt, winked, and then walked away.

When she got back to the table Grace and Judd just stared her down.

Their mouths open like fish, their eyes wide as they tried to process what she had just done.

“Did you just…?” Judd looked more shocked than she expected and she just chuckled.

“Well, you did dare me…” And if Judd had learned anything in their almost 35 years of friendship it should be that she never lost to a dare.

Ever.

"Honey…” Grace let her eyes wander over the man still standing at the bar before shifting back to her curiously. “That was not the kiss of a woman who was afraid..."

"I never said I was afraid.” Those words had never left her mouth. “I just said I didn't wanna do it."

"But... you...” She couldn't help but laugh as Grace, who was normally so put together and composed, struggled to find her words. “It looked so effortless."

"Well we have been kissing for the past four months." She wondered if Owen was ready to tell people because it was pretty much out there now. "Sometimes a lot more intimately than that."

“Wait… what?!” Judd just stood there, his eyes still stuck on the man at the other side of the room who had finally returned to whatever it was he was doing before she had assaulted his lips with hers. “You and Cap?”

“Me and Cap.” She nodded her head with a soft smile, taking a sip of her drink as she let the realization that she had just exposed their relationship to two of the biggest mouths in Austin.

“Well I'll be damned.” He whispered, his gaze finally turning back toward her. “Pay up honey.”

She watched as Grace rolled her eyes before slapping a twenty dollar bill into his hands.

If only she had known that her dare was going to get him paid.

Then she definitely would've made of scene.


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **”the Morning After” (Tarlos/Owelle)**
> 
> _Carlos wakes up in the wrong house. Or so he thinks._

Carlos should have known that last night was too good to be true.

He should have known that everything about the fancy dinner and the big house and the softer than heaven mattress were too good to be true.

But he had held out hope.

Because, let’s face it, TK was so back and forth that sometimes hope was all he had to hold on to.

After dinner he had driven them to the address that TK gave him.

And they had barely made it through the front door before their lips had been on each other’s.

They had shed clothing as they made their way up the stairs, not so gracefully he might add, and by the time TK had shoved him through the bedroom door they were down to their boxers and nothing else.

It hadn’t taken them long to fall into bed and by the time they had both collapsed against the soft, satin sheets it was almost three in the morning.

TK had been asleep before Carlos was even able to tell him ‘goodnight’.

He had closed his eyes not five minutes later and been asleep as well.

When he woke up the next morning he noted that TK was still asleep, soft snores escaping his half open mouth as he drooled on his pillow, his face buried against the material since he had rolled onto his stomach.

Carlos wanted to do something nice for him, something sweet and caring, something a boyfriend would do.

And that’s when it hit him.

Breakfast.

TK’s favorite meal of the day.

He felt a smile come to his face as he pushed himself from the bed and grabbed his boxers, pulling them on slowly as he tried to make as little noise as possible.

Once downstairs he rummaged through the kitchen for a minute, finding the correct pots and pans he needed for his famous omelettes.

He guessed maybe he should have made sure that TK had eggs first so he threw open the fridge and was pleased to find exactly what he was looking for.

Turning on his favorite playlist on his phone he got to work, his mind getting lost in the movement of cooking, his body relaxing as he stirred and flipped and fried.

But then the hairs on the back of his neck started to rise and he felt something in the pit of his stomach start to stir.

He froze, one hand on the spatula and the other on the counter as an all too familiar voice broke through the silence.

“Good morning sunshine.” But the voice wasn’t TK’s and he felt his heart stop in his chest.

Captain Owen Strand was standing in TK’s kitchen watching him cook breakfast in his boxers.

He would have gladly accepted death right then and there.

“Ooooh are you make your famous omelettes?” Another voice that wasn’t TK’s and he slapped his empty hand against his forehead.

Michelle.

What the fuck was Michelle doing in TK’s kitchen?

And then it hit him.

This wasn’t TK’s kitchen at all.

It wasn’t even TK’s house.

And then it sank in.

The big fancy house, the clean and pristine décor, the softer than heaven mattress.

This was Owen’s house.

And he had just crashed the party.

“You can turn around now Carlos.” And there was the smug little punk.

“I’d rather not.” He choked out, his whole body going tense at the thought that he was currently being studied by the three people behind him.

“Why not?” Michelle appeared beside him then, shooting him a soft smile as she studied the pans on the stove. “It’s not like you can take it back. We already know you’re here.”

There was silence for a minute before Owen appeared beside him as well, grabbing a piece of bacon as he pointed at the pan the spatula was resting in.

“You’re burning the eggs.” He mumbled around the food he’d just shoved in his mouth. “TK won’t eat those.”

He felt his entire body flush at the older man’s words.

He knew damn well that TK didn’t like his eggs the least bit burnt.

“But I will.” Michelle shoved him aside as she took the spatula from his hands and plated the burnt omelette with a smile. “Thanks for breakfast Carlos.”

“I… uh…” He couldn’t get the words out because that’s when it set in.

Not only was he at Owen and TK’s house at seven in the morning.

But so was Michelle.

And she didn’t belong here any more than he did.

“Oh my God!” He couldn’t help himself, he had to do it. “Are you two sleeping together?!”

Owen froze with a piece of bacon half in his mouth and Michelle stood incredibly still, her plate falling safely to the table beside her as she stared back at him wide eyed.

He felt TK beside him rather than saw him and he couldn’t help but dart his eyes back and forth between the two captains standing in front of them.

“We uh…” Owen couldn’t seem to find words and when Michelle busted out laughing behind him he turned on his heel and shot her a look that could surely kill.

“Of course we are.” She rolled her eyes as she fell to the chair, her right hand reaching out to tug Owen into the chair beside her. “You’re really late to the party there Officer Reyes.”

He felt his mouth fall open as Owen just nodded his head with an ‘oh yeah’ before plopping down beside Michelle.

He turned to TK who just shrugged and offered him a smile.

“Are they…?” TK nodded as he grabbed the last of the eggs from the fridge. “They can’t be…”

“Oh they are.” He didn’t know why he was the last one to know everything around here.

“So… wait…” He tilted his head to the side as he eyed the couple, watching as Michelle fed Owen forkfuls of her omelette while he read her bits and pieces of the newspaper that he had opened in front of him. “Michelle’s your new mom?!”

“Eh I guess.” The other man didn’t seem to concerned and he just shook as his head as he extended the eggs toward him with a smile. “She took my omelette.”

Carlos just stared at him, watching as TK’s eyes softened as his lips curled into an even bigger smile.

If he wasn’t so damn in love with this dork he would have had a serious problem with starting his morning like this.


	4. Can't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Can't Sleep (Owelle)**
> 
> _“If you can't sleep…then how about we have sex?”_
> 
> _or_
> 
> _Judd catches Owen and Michelle in a compromising position._

Owen wasn’t sure why he couldn’t sleep, but for some reason, his brain was refusing to turn off.

Maybe it was the stress of the day.

Maybe it was the adrenaline from the last call they had been on.

Either way, his body was in overdrive and he couldn’t convince himself to settle down.

Letting out a sigh he pushed himself from his bed at the end of the room and made his way to the opposite end.

The loft was empty save for Buttercup and he wondered for a second where the rest of his crew had disappeared to in the middle of the night.

Stopping at the bed at the far end he couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw Michelle.

She was face down on her bed, her hair a wild mess against her head.

She had one leg completely out from under the covers, her pant leg pulled up to the knee, exposing her bare calf.

He reached out and ran his fingers down the smooth skin slowly, stopping when he got to her ankle.

He could tell that she wasn’t asleep and he smiled as she let out a growl at his movements.

“What do you want Captain Strand?” He wondered why she naturally assumed it was him.

“How did you know it was me?” She rolled onto her side as she eyed him through her messy bangs.

“Who the hell else would run their hands down my bare leg?” She had a good point and he hoped that he was the only one who would dare do something so bold.

“Good point.” He offered her a smile and she glared up at him. “I can’t sleep.”

She let out a huff as she stared him down.

“Why is that my problem?” She was in a crabby mood and he wondered why.

“Because it looks like you can’t sleep either.” He nudged her leg with his and watched as she reluctantly scooted over to make space for him.

“I was asleep…” She ran a hand through her hair with a soft huff. “Until someone decided to bang pots and pans around at, what, three in the morning?”

He hadn’t heard that commotion, but he didn’t doubt it for one second.

“Probably Judd.” He reached out and grabbed her legs, pulling them into his lap as she flopped back against her pillow. “You know he cooks when he gets antsy.”

She simply nodded her head as she closed her eyes, relaxing as he ran his hands up and down her legs slowly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as he continued to rub her legs, her body relaxing more and more with each movement.

“You know…” She opened her eyes for a second and looked up at him, batting her eyelashes at him as she whispered her words. “Since you can’t sleep, why don’t we have sex?”

He stopped the movement of his hands as he just stared back at her with wide eyes.

“You’re…” He swallowed as she smiled at him brightly. “You’re kidding right?!”

“Of course I’m kidding Owen!” She shoved at his chest as she sat upright. “We’re at work!”

“Well you looked so serious for a second there...” He moved his hands to tug her into his lap and he smiled when she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Were you considering it?” He knew that question was coming and he settled his hands on her hips as he stared back at her.

“For a split second I thought about it.” She shook her head with a soft smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck, dragging his lips down so that they were inches from hers.

“How about we just make out a little instead?” That was definitely a compromise he could settle for.

“Yes ma’am.” He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers softly.

They sat that way for a good ten minutes, their lips dancing over each other’s softly as her hands tangled in his hair and his ran under the hem of her AFD shirt.

But their little make out session was soon interrupted by a string of curse words and a huff. 

“What the hell is going on in here?!” Judd’s voice broke through the silence and when Owen tugged his head away from Michelle’s he saw the other man standing at the top of the stairs.

“Hi Judd.” Michelle’s voice was soft as she turned her head slightly to face him.

“I repeat, what the hell is going on in here?!” He stared back at them with his hands on his hips, his eyes set in a deep glare.

“We were uh…” He let his hands fall from Michelle’s hips when he realized that Judd was watching his movements.

“We were making out Judson.” Michelle rolled her eyes as she turned back to Owen, her hands returning to the back of his head once more. “Now go away. I was doing some good work.”

“Michelle!” Both Owen and Judd shouted the woman’s name out as they both stared at her and she just chuckled as she shrugged her shoulders.

The trio then stood in silence, their eyes passing from one to the other slowly.

“Really guys?” Judd finally spoke up and Owen snapped his eyes up to the other man’s. “The firehouse? At three in the morning? Of all the places?”

“Sorry.” He shrugged his shoulders but Judd shot him a glare so he guessed that maybe he wasn’t supposed to talk.

“How long has this been going on?” He hoped Michelle would answer that question because he was pretty certain that they would have different answers.

“Officially? Three weeks.” Okay so maybe their answers weren’t that different.

“And unofficially?” Oh this would be interesting.

“Six months.” Michelle offered him a smile as she let her hand wander down his chest and take one of his hands in hers.

“Jesus Chelle!” He felt a smile at the use of Judd’s nickname for her. “He’s only been here nine months!” 

“Aaaand?” He didn’t see the problem either.

Sometimes you just knew.

“I just…” Judd ran a hand over his head as he let out a sigh. “I can’t believe you were making out in the firehouse.”

“At least we’re on my bed and not yours.” He was shocked to hear such words leave Michelle’s mouth.

He didn’t know where this teasing side of her came from, but he liked it.

“Thank God.” Judd whispered. “Ugh… just… don’t do it again.”

“Yes sir.” He was glad that Michelle was doing all the talking because he didn’t know if he would be able to find the words.

“And you…” He felt his eyes go wide as he locked them with Judd’s. “You hurt her, I’ll kill you. I don’t care if you are my Captain.”

He simply nodded his head as Michelle let out a soft chuckle, her head falling against his chest as she relaxed.

“Goodnight Judd.” He finally let words leave his mouth and Judd just chuckled before heading back down the stairs.

“Perhaps we should take this home?” He loved Michelle’s suggestion but unfortunately he was still on-call.

“Maybe tomorrow night.” He could see her face fall but he dragged her lips back to his with a soft smile. “We could always just stay here and continue what we started?”

“That’s the best plan I’ve heard all day.” She offered him a soft smile before crashing her lips to his once more.

He just hoped that Judd didn’t dare come back upstairs anytime soon.


	5. Best Damn Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Best Damn Decision (Owelle)**
> 
> _“I didn’t want you to see me like this…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have Michelle being a worried mother-hen and Carlos being the softest little son-in-law-to-be.

Michelle should have known that something was up when Owen didn’t answer her three texts in a row.

She also knew something was up when he didn’t answer her two phone calls.

And then she found herself texting TK out of nowhere to see if he was aware of his father’s whereabouts.

_Any clue where your dad is?_

She knew it was silly to bother him, Owen was a grown man and he could take care of himself.

But she knew that today was a chemo day and she had this sinking feeling in her gut that it hadn’t gone well.

_Check the station? He hasn’t come home yet._

That wasn’t a good sign.

_Any idea how chemo went this morning? I felt bad that I couldn’t go with him._

She had every intention of joining him for his treatments the past three weeks, but every time she tried to do so something came up.

_Carlos went with him. Said it was rough. Dad slept most of the time._

Well now she really felt bad.

_Thank God for Carlos._

The man had been nothing short of a saint the past two months and she knew that TK was more than thankful for his presence in all of their lives.

_Amen to that. If I hear from dad I’ll let you know._

She nodded her head as if he could see her and she couldn’t help but climb into the Jeep and turn the vehicle on.

_Thanks. I’m gonna check the station now._

And with that she put the truck in drive and headed in the all too familiar direction of the 126.

\--

She had pulled into the firehouse lot and noticed that most of the cars had left for the day.

She recognized Judd’s pick up and Marjan’s coupe, but she didn’t see Owen’s Jeep anywhere in sight.

Sighing to herself she exited the vehicle and headed inside, letting her eyes wander the quiet space as she sought out the Captain.

He wasn’t downstairs, nor was in his office, and after a quick sweep of the bunks she noticed that he wasn’t there either.

The covers on his bed were pulled back though and Buttercup looked like he had recently settled himself against the pillow.

If she had to hazard a guess, she’d say Owen was here somewhere.

“Check the locker room.” The sound of Judd’s voice made her jump and she threw her hand over her heart as she turned toward his bed. “Heard him get up about 10 minutes ago. Sounded like he was gonna puke.”

“Great.” She hated that he was feeling so bad and she wished that he would have gone home to TK or come to her place instead of crashing in the firehouse. “Thanks for the advice.”

She could practically hear the man roll his eyes before falling back onto his bed with a huff and then just as quickly as he woke up, he was asleep once more.

Letting out a soft sigh she ran a hand through her hair as she headed toward the locker room, her ears staying alert for any sounds.

Pushing the door open slowly she let her eyes scan the space before calling out softly.

“Owen, are you in here?” She waited but there was no response so she stepped inside. “Owen, it’s just me. Are you okay?”

She knew he was in here, she could tell, she could feel him, and every fiber of her being was on high alert because she instantly knew something was wrong.

She heard the toilet in the back stall flush and then the door was slowly opening as Owen exited the small space.

He was pale and his eyes were soft and slightly sunken in.

He looked like he hadn’t slept much since returning from his chemo treatment and she wondered if he had even bothered to try and sleep or if he had gone straight to work.

“Owen?” She watched as he jumped a little at her voice and she felt bad for startling him.

“Michelle, I…” He swallowed before darting back into the stall once more, emptying what little bit of his stomach contents were left into the toilet.

“It’s okay.” She instantly found herself standing behind him, her hand falling his back as his stood upright, swaying slightly at the quick movement.

“I really didn’t want you to see me like this.” He whispered, his eyes closing as he leaned back against the stall. “It’s not exactly my proudest moment.”

“It’s fine Owen, it happens.” She hated that he was ashamed of this, it certainly wasn’t like he had much control of the situation.

“TK call you?” She shook her head as she gently took his hand in hers and tugged him out into the open area.

“No, I called him.” He gently sat down on the bench when she directed him and he closed his eyes as she turned away for a second, wetting a rag she grabbed as she spoke. “Actually, I texted him, but either way…”

After ringing the rag out she set about gently wiping his face off, making sure to run the cool object over the back of his neck.

“I told him earlier I was fine.” Owen sounded frustrated and she wondered if he was upset with TK or her, or possibly even himself. “And I told Carlos I was fine. They didn’t need to send someone to check up on me.”

She let out a low growl as she knelt down in front of him, letting the rag stop against his forehead as she stared at him.

“They didn’t send me Owen.” He lifted his head at her words, his eyes finally opening as they locked with his. “I sent myself. I’ve been worried about you all day and you haven’t answered a single call or text.”

“I told everyone I was fine.” Except, he didn’t sound fine, not anymore.

“Clearly.” She nodded her head as she let the rag drop to the bench beside him as she reached out and assessed his vitals.

His pulse was a little weaker than she’d like, and if she had to hazard a guess she’d say he was running a low grade temp.

None of which were unusual for him after chemo.

But normally he had stopped throwing up by now.

“Just let me go back to sleep.” He whined out, his hands twisting together in his lap as he closed his eyes again.

“I will,” She gently stood up and tossed the rag into the laundry bin by the door, “but you’re not staying here.”

“Michelle…” She could tell he was getting defensive and she let out an ‘uh uh’ as she shook her head at him.

“There’s no arguing your way out of this one Captain.” She moved to stop in front of him once more, her hands settling on his shoulders as he tilted his head to look up at her. “Either you go home to TK or you go home with me. But you’re not spending the night alone.”

“Well aren’t you just the best little protector around?” She rolled her eyes at his attempt to get snippy with her.

He wasn’t offending her, not in the least bit, and she just chuckled.

“You can get mean if you want Owen, but I mean it.” He let out a sigh as he dropped his head forward against her stomach. “I don’t want you to be alone right now.”

The last sentence came out as a strangled whispered and she felt him nod his head.

They stayed that way for a minute, her right hand drifting to his hair as she gently started to massage his scalp.

He let out a soft moan as he relaxed into her touch and she couldn’t help but smile.

She knew just how to get him to calm down, and to agree her wishes.

“I’ll go with you then.” He said softly, lifting his head up to look at her. “But only on one condition.”

“What’s that Owen?” She had a feeling she knew what his request would be.

“You do that,” He motioned toward her hand on-top of his head with a soft smile, “all fucking night.”

She couldn’t help but chuckle at his use of profanity, knowing that he wasn’t really one to cuss.

“Fiiiiine.” She dragged out the word as if it was a big deal. “Come on you.”

She gently took his hands in hers and pulled him up, letting her hands fall against his chest once he was steady.

“I’d kiss you but…” He tilted his head and offered her a soft smile, one that she greatly returned.

“You can kiss me all you want,” She patted his cheeks as she spoke, smiling when he closed his eyes at the contact, “after you brush your teeth.”

“Yes ma’am.” He whispered his response before opening his eyes back up, letting the soft gray orbs bore into hers. 

She stepped back then, watching as he grabbed his bag from his locker before following her to the door.

“Will Buttercup be okay here?” She knew that he often took the dog home with him when both he and TK were gone and she wondered if he’d be okay alone.

“He’s got Maran, he’ll be okay.” He nodded his head as they stepped out into the chilly night air. “Now, let’s go. I seem to remember there being promises of head rubs and kisses if I left with you.”

She shook her head with a chuckle before unlocking the Jeep and climbing inside.

“You’re such a child Owen.” She watched as he slowly climbed in as well, tossing his bag into the backseat as he settled in.

“Yeah, well, you fell for me.” He turned his head toward her with a soft smile.

“Yes I did didn’t I?” She smiled back at him as she turned the key in the ignition, turning away from him as she felt a blush creep over her neck. “Best damn decision I ever made.”

He reached over and took her hand then, squeezing it gently as they threaded their fingers together.

“Best damn decision indeed.” He let his head fall back against the headrest with his words, his eyes closing as he relaxed, and she couldn’t help but feel her heart thunder in her chest.

She certainly would never have guessed that six months ago she’d be so goddamn obsessed with this man.

Hell, at this point, she’d dare to say that she may even be starting to love him.

“Best damn decision indeed.” She repeated his words in a whisper as they took off toward her place, the 126 fading off into the distance as they went.


	6. Something to Stare At

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Something to Stare At (Tarlos)**
> 
> _“That guy at the bar keeps staring at you.”_
> 
> _or_
> 
> _Carlos is just a little bit jealous._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a outright Tarlos and I'm a little nervous about it all. I hope you guys like it (sorry it isn't very long).

Carlos wasn’t surprised anymore at the looks people gave him and TK when they were together.

Some of those looks were in disgust.

Some were those of affection.

And then there were those of lust.

Not that he could blame them, TK was fucking gorgeous, but both men and women alike would let their eyes wander over his body a little longer than necessary.

But tonight, tonight was different.

“That guy at the bar keeps starting at you.” He felt like a jealous boyfriend speaking those words out loud.

TK’s head snapped up at his words and he gave him a look around the chip that he had in his hand.

“Excuse me?” He could feel Marjan’s eyes on him as well and he let out a sigh. 

“Nothing.” He huffed out, his arms crossing over his chest as he glanced back up at the guy in question.

“Sounds like someone’s jealous.” Michelle’s voice caused him to shift his gaze to the woman beside him and he rolled his eyes as she smiled at him over the rim of his glass.

“Which guy?” Marjan turned quickly toward the bar and he let out a huff.

“Don’t look at him!” He really didn’t want to draw attention to them right now.

“Eww. He’s ugly.” She turned back around and made a face and he couldn’t help but slap his face with one hand.

“Would you two stop?” He could tell Michelle was trying to give the guy a stink eye and he wanted to disappear.

They were going to get him in trouble.

“Ignore him ‘Los.” TK’s voice was soft as he stepped toward him, linking their hands together as they stood beside their high top table.

“He looks like he wants to eat you alive.” He couldn’t help from hissing out the words as ducked his head.

“Well I mean, he is the hottest guy here.” Marjan’s words made his heart race, and not in a good way. “Other than you of course.”

She offered him a wink and he shook his head as he swallowed.

“Look, if he’s that obsessed with staring at me,” TK pulled him close, their foreheads touching as their nose’s bumped, “let’s give him a show.”

Michelle and Marjan cat called softly as TK crashed his lips against his and he couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.

He felt TK’s left hand tangle in his hair as his right one settled on his hip and he all of a sudden didn’t much care what the guy at the bar was looking at.

When they pulled apart a few minutes later he dropped his forehead against the younger man’s, breathless and heated.

“Is he still looking?” Carlos whispered the question out loud and he was shocked when Michelle laughed beside him.

“He looks rather, disappointed.” She said softly.

“Good.” The simple word leaving TK’s mouth made his heart race in all the good ways. “Shall we dance?”

Carlos couldn’t help but smile as he took the other man’s hand and dragged him to the floor, the eyes of the curious stranger still on them as the weaved their way through the crowd.

“Next time some guy’s staring at me, just kiss me.” TK laughed with his words as he wrapped his arms around Carlos’ neck. “It certainly makes it more interesting.”

“I’d be kissing you constantly then.” He whispered back. “Guys are always checking you out.”

“I can’t help it that I’m so sexy.” He rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s words as he let his hands settle on his hips.

“Well you may be sexy.” He dropped his head down to the other man’s shoulder, his lips finding the soft spot in the hollow of his throat. “But you’re mine. And I don’t like to share.”

“Well no worries there.” TK’s head fell back some as Carlos found the sweet spot he’d been looking for. “I ain’t going nowhere.”

“Good to know.” He was glad to hear those words from his lips.

If a stranger staring at them from a bar was what it took to get TK to tell him that, he’d let them stare all day long.


	7. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tattoo (Owelle)**
> 
> _TK sees a little more than he bargained for one night._

“You’re girlfriend has a tattoo by the way.” TK mumbled around his mouthful of donut, his eyes shooting up to gage his father’s reaction.

“Excuse me?” Clearly it had caught the older man off guard because he sat his coffee cup down before he could even get a sip in.

“Michelle…” TK swallowed the last bite of the sugary goodness and offered his dad a raised eyebrow. “She has a tattoo on her…”

“Ooookay.” Owen held up a hand as he set down the file he was reading. “We don’t need to talk about this.”

“Well first of all, dad…” He couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he leaned back in his chair, his legs going to prop up on the table in front of him. “I was gonna say she has a tattoo, on her shoulder.”

“Oh.” The look of shock on his dad’s face told him that even he wasn’t aware of the image being present.

“You didn’t know that?” He all of a sudden felt like he was in on a secret. 

“No. No I did not.” But the older man didn’t skip a beat as he chuckled softly. “I’m not really used to looking at the back of her…”

“I don’t know…” He dragged out his words as he raised an eyebrow and smiled. “I’ve caught you checking out her ass before.”

“Tyler Kennedy!” Normally his dad using his full name caused him to jump, this time it just caused him to laugh. “I have done no such thing. Ever.”

“Oh please!” He knew better though.

In fact, everyone in the station house knew better.

“If I had a dime for every time I’ve watched you, watch her walk away, I’d be a rich a man.” Okay so maybe he was exaggerating just a little.

“Can we just… stop…?” He knew that his dad wasn’t one to talk about relationships.

But this was Michelle they were talking about.

The first woman his dad had ever dated that he actually liked.

He guessed maybe he owed her the respect of ending the conversation right there.

“How long?” But he had a few more questions before he let him completely off the hook.

“How long what?” Playing dumb wasn’t going to get his father anywhere, not today.

“How long have you and Michelle been seeing each other?” If his father was allowed to ask invasive questions about his relationship with Carlos, and God knows he asked them, then he was allowed to ask questions too.

“I don’t know…” Owen ran a hand through his hair as he let out a sigh of defeat. “A few weeks.”

He was lying and TK could tell.

“You mean months? A few months?” There was no way that they hadn’t been hooking up for a while now, not with the way they were always flirting and making heart eyes at each other.

“No, a few weeks.” Well dammit.

“Seriously?” He didn’t understand it, but okay, he could work with this.

“Yes. Seriously.” Owen pushed himself up from the table, dumping his now cold coffee in the sink before turning back to him. “And we haven’t told a soul, so keep your mouth shut.”

TK crossed his arms over his chest and stared the other man down.

“On one condition.” He wanted one good, honest answer out of his father before this was all said and done.

“What TK?” The eye roll and sarcastic tone were a little over done for his taste.

“How long have you been sleeping together?” He figured they had probably been having sex longer than they had been dating.

I mean, he had seen the way they danced together.

The way they couldn’t keep their eyes off of each other, even at work.

They had to be getting down and dirty from the get go.

“Less than twenty four hours. And by the way…” And with that Owen turned and headed toward the hallway before stopping, “She has another tattoo in a place that if you ever gain knowledge of, I will kill you.”

TK’s mouth fell open as he blinked a few times, shaking his head as he let out a chuckle.

At least his dad could joke about it now too.


	8. Does He Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Does He Know? (Tarlos)**
> 
> _“Does he know you're in love with him?”_
> 
> _Or_
> 
> _Michelle’s on to Carlos and she won’t let it be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yes I gave Carlos the middle name of Mateo. So shoot me.

Michelle knew something was up with Carlos the second he opened his apartment door.

His eyes looked distant and his mouth was set in a stern line.

And when he handed her a beer before collapsing onto the couch beside her she noticed his hands were shaking.

“Carlos…” She leaned back against the couch and turned to face him with a concerned look. “What’s going on?”

He shrugged his shoulders instead of answering her and she let out a sigh as she watched him chug half the beer in one go.

“Don’t ignore me.” She pursed her lips as she stared him down.

“Nothing’s going on.” He snapped his words and she could instantly see the regret in his eyes.

“Carlos Mateo Reyes, if you don’t stop your pouting and talk to me I’m going to assume the worst and call your mother.” She knew it was a low blow, but Carlos told her everything.

Everything.

For him to not want to talk to her meant something was up.

“Please don’t.” He let out a sigh as he let his head fall back against the couch.

She could see the haunted look in his eyes and she instantly knew.

“Does this have anything to do with the call we went on earlier?” They had responded to a particularly unsafe situation earlier and everyone had been edge the entire time.

It honestly had been a miracle that they made it alive and unscathed.

“That goddamn Strand boy is gonna get himself killed.” He was seething, his teeth clenched together, eyes dark and angry.

“Ahh… just as I suspected.” She was no stranger to fearing for the father-son duo but she had never seen Carlos get so worked up about it. “This is about TK isn’t it?”

Carlos shook his head violently before downing his beer and tossing it onto the table.

“He’s so fucking reckless and it’s gonna cost him his life.” He ran a hand through his hair as he threw his head back against the couch. “Goddamn hero complex.”

“Does he know that you’re in love with him?” The question came out of nowhere but it was an honest to God question that she was dying to know the answer too.

“Excuse me?!” Carlos flew off the couch so fast it was just a blur. “In love with… what? Who?”

“TK.” She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched him begin to pace back and forth. “Does he know that you’re in love with him?”

“Uh… I…” He couldn’t form words and she couldn’t help but chuckle.

He was so in love that it was sickening.

“Have you told him that you love him yet?” She was going to guess that the answer was ‘no’ but it was worth a shot to ask.

“No.” Finally, he was being honest.

“And why not?” She was curious to know why these two lovesick hooligans hadn’t declared their love for each other yet. “You two are like sickeningly in love.”

“We… it’s…” He took a deep breath as he stopped his pacing and closed his eyes.

She wanted to speak but she knew that giving Carlos time was best.

“We’ve only been together for a few months.” She rolled her eyes as she gestured for him to continue. “He’s been through so much, I don’t want him to feel like I’m rushing him.”

“Oh please, that boy is so crazy about you.” She knew damn well that TK reciprocated Carlos’ feelings, she had heard him say it plenty of times before.

“I just…” She could see the emotional turmoil in her best-friend’s eyes and it broke her heart. “God I really don’t wanna fuck this up Chelle.”

She knew how it felt.

Those damn Strand men had something about them that was addicting and soul gripping.

“You’re not gonna fuck this up.” She tried to offer him a smile in hopes of calming his nerves. “But you should be honest with him.”

“Ugh why are you all of a sudden so supportive of being honest?” His question was soft and light hearted and she smiled as he dropped back to the couch beside her.

“Because… if I have learned anything about those damn Strand men, it’s that they appreciate honesty.” She was apprehensive at first, as she knew Carlos was too, but they were both stuck with these fools whether they liked it or not.

“You really think I should tell him?” His question was soft as he stared back at her with soft eyes.

“Yes. Yes you should.” She whispered, her head falling to the side as she watched him take a few deep breaths.

They stayed that way for a minute before there was a knock at the door and she shot Carlos a look and a raised eyebrow as he jumped.

“Expecting company?” She asked softly.

“No…” She knew damn well who it was and she knew that he knew too.

“Perhaps you should answer the door before he leaves?” Carlos shook his head as he sank back against the cushions and she sighed. “Fine. I’ll let him in.”

She pushed herself from the couch and headed to the door, opening it slowly as she offered the man on the other side a smile.

“Michelle! Hi!” TK looked surprised if anything else, his eyes scanning the area behind her.

“Hi TK.” She stepped back and allowed him into the apartment. “I was just leaving.”

TK nodded but didn’t speak and she darted her eyes between the two men before her.

“Tell him Carlos.” She pointed at the man in question as she crossed the threshold toward the hall. “Or I will.”

And with that she pulled the door shut behind her and made her way toward the stairs.

She guessed that she’d probably get a ‘thank you’ text in the morning, but she wasn’t going to gloat about it.

Not at all.


	9. We Love You Too Carlos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **We Love You Too Carlos (Tarlos)**
> 
> _In which Carlos tells the entire 126 that he loves them._

It had been an accident, an honest to God accident, and now no one at the 126 would let him live it down.

It had been a long day, or days, Carlos wasn't even really sure what day it was anymore.

He had been overworked and underfed and he hadn't slept in God knows how long.

And then, on top of all of that, he hadn't seen TK in almost four days.

Which was entirely too long if you asked him.

So when he had run into TK outside the station he hadn't hesitated to grab his wrist and drag him into an alleyway.

He was still in uniform, covered from head to toe in soot and ash, but Carlos didn't care.

No as soon as they were alone he pressed his lips against TK’s and drank in the taste of him.

He smelled like stale coffee and donuts and by the moan that left his mouth he guessed that the kiss had been the last thing he was expecting.

“Missed you.” He hissed out, his head falling to the crook of TK’s neck as he dragged his lips along the tender skin.

“I missed you more.” He felt him arch his back as he nipped playfully at the skin.

“I love you.” He couldn't help the words from leaving his mouth and when he pulled back TK was smiling.

The other man got ready to say something back when a booming southern drawl came over the radio and Carlos felt his heart stop.

“Aw Carlos, I love you too.” How did they…?

And that's when he noticed that the light on TK’s radio was on.

Which could only mean one thing.

He must have pressed the ‘call’ button on the radio when he leaned in to kiss his neck. 

“Aw Carlos, you big softie.” Paul’s voice coming over the radio caused him to close his eyes and shake his head.

“This is so embarrassing.” He whispered.

“Tell me about it.” TK dragged him back in, their lips almost touching as he whispered his words. “They're gonna know we were out here making out.”

Carlos rolled his eyes with a groan before TK kissed him softly.

“Maybe we leave that part out.” He just wanted to disappear into a hole right now.

“Too late lovebirds.” Goddammit they heard that part too. “We're on to you.”

Marjan's words made him want to vomit.

He pulled back and shot TK a look but the younger man just chuckled and offered him a soft smile before reaching up and clicking the radio off.

“It's not like they don't know Los.” He knew the man had a point. “We've been together for almost 8 months. I'm pretty sure they know what happens when we disappear together.”

“I'd rather they not.” He groaned.

The last thing he needed was the entire 126 knowing that he and TK made it a habit to run away and make-out like a bunch of horny teenagers.

“If it makes you feel any better, I've caught dad and Michelle doing it tons of times.” That didn't make him feel any better though.

“You two can come out now.” This time it was Michelle’s voice over the radio and he closed his eyes. “We're not going anywhere.”

“Do we have too?” He wondered if there was a back way out of this alley.

“The only way out is that way.” TK pointed toward the front of the firehouse, where Carlos knew everyone was standing and waiting for them. “Come on, I’ll walk you to your car.”

He reluctantly let himself be tugged back toward the road and he braced himself for the onslaught.

But instead it was silent and empty and he held his breath as he waited for them to pop out like horror movie clowns.

“See, no worries.” TK stopped them next to his car and dropped his hands to his hips, pinning him up against the car door just enough to assert some control. “Now, go home and shower and I'll be there in less than hour.”

“Yeah?” He hadn't expected that to be the outcome of this situation but at least it ended a lot more pleasantly than he thought.

“Yeah.” TK pressed a burning kiss to his lips before dragging his tongue along his jaw slowly, stopping at his ear as he whispered his words. “Maybe I'll even let you finish what you started back there.”

Carlos swallowed as he let his head fall backward.

And then TK’s lips were on his and he moaned against them as he felt himself lose control.

He heard the catcalls from inside the firehouse then but he didn't care because all he could think about was the feeling of his boyfriend’s lips on his.

When Judd shouted something about getting a room he felt his middle finger fly up without a second thought and he couldn't help but smile as he heard Owen cackle.

“We love you too Carlos!” Mateo shouted as the rest of the crew laughed.

“Not as much as I love you though.” TK mouthed against his lips, his eyes dark and hungry and full of a passion Carlos had never seen. “Now go before I make a real scene and rip every last piece of clothing off your body right here and right now.”

“Yes sir.” He placed another kiss against the man’s lips before pulling back and pushing him away softly, chuckling as TK pouted at him. “I'll see you soon.”

“Yes, yes you will.” And with that he climbed into his squad car and drove away, his mind focused on one thing and one thing only.


	10. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Never (Owelle)**
> 
> _“How is this okay?! You’re in the hospital!” … “I’m sorry for not telling you.”_
> 
> _Or_
> 
> _Owen is a stubborn mule who doesn’t listen to anyone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turned out so mushy and I don’t know what to do with myself.

Michelle was worried and mad and confused and angry and stressed and every emotion she could possibly think of.

She hadn’t expected to end her shift by rushing to the emergency room thirty minutes before she was supposed to get off.

But alas, here she was, hauling ass down the interstate toward Austin Memorial, her heart racing in her chest as she dared any cop to pull her over.

She would just outrun them if she had too.

She didn’t really care at this point.

No, all she cared about was getting to the hospital and getting there fast.

She hadn’t been shocked when she hadn’t heard from Owen all day, in fact, she found it kind of comforting when he texted her after his chemo to tell her he was going home to sleep.

That was exactly what he needed to do.

Sleep.

Not work.

Not go to the gym.

Not wash that goddamn sports car of his he had bought during his not-so-mid-life-crisis two weeks ago.

(She swore she wasn’t still a little bitter about all that).

No, he needed to rest and let his body relax and heal.

His doctor’s appointment two weeks ago had gone well and his whole ‘cancer team’ was thrilled with his progress.

He was nearing the end of chemo.

They suspected he’d be in remission by Christmas.

Which was exactly what she was hoping for.

But now, well now she was whipping her car into a parking space and jumping out of it while it was still running.

Now, she was panicking because Owen being in the hospital could only mean one thing.

His cancer was getting worse.

She felt every particle of her being start to freak out at the thought.

This couldn’t be happening.

Not now.

Not to them.

“Michelle!” She practically jumped out of her skin at the sound of TK’s voice and she took a deep breath as she turned in the direction it had come from.

“Where is he?” She couldn’t get a greeting out, no, instead she needed to see him and she needed to see him now.

“They took him back for a chest x-ray.” Oh no, that didn’t sound good.

“What the hell happened?” She could feel her heart racing and her breath sounds picking up. “He was supposed to go home and rest.”

“Yeah, well, you know dad.” TK reached out and took her hands, dragging her to sit with him in the corner away from the nosy eyes and ears of the other waiting room occupants. “He did go home and try to rest if it’s any consolation.”

“It’s not.” She huffed out, collapsing into the chair behind her. “He still wound up here.”

TK nodded as he let out a sigh and ran a hand over his face.

“He said he couldn’t sleep so he went for a run.” She was going to strangle him when this was all said and done and then he’d really have problems.

“Idiot.” She muttered a few cuss words under her breath as TK squeezed her hand.

“He’s okay Michelle.” She wanted to believe him, she really did. “I came home and he was having trouble catching his breath so I rushed him here. He tried to convince me otherwise but I won out on this one.”

“Thank God.” She knew that Owen hated being fussed over.

She knew that it drove him insane.

But his doctor had even admitted during his last appointment that her, TK, and Carlos being so involved in his recovery had made a marked improvement.

“He’s okay.” He whispered again and she wondered if he was telling her that or himself. “They’re just being safe.”

She nodded her head as she let out a sigh, her head falling forward as the doors to their left opened and a young woman with blonde hair walked out, her eyes scanning the floor before she stopped them on TK.

“Family of Owen Strand.” They both stood quicker than she thought possible and they were stopped on the other side of the room without much thought at all.

“How is he?” They both blurted out the question at the same time and the nurse let out a soft chuckle.

“He’s fine.” She nodded her head with a smile and Michelle felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. “He’s grumpy and keeps claiming he can ‘go home now’, but he’s fine.”

“It’s not the cancer?” TK barely got the words out and she could feel him shaking.

She didn’t even realize they were still holding hands.

“No.” The nurse shook her head back and forth before gesturing for them to follow her. “He’s a little short of breath, similar to an asthma attack. We’ve got him on a breathing treatment and we’ll keep him for a few hours to monitor him.”

They both nodded softly as they stopped outside the door and waited.

“Go on in, I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.” And then she was gone, disappearing down the hallway in a hot pink blur.

She turned to TK and they both just stood there, shifting their gaze from each other to the door.

She knew she wanted to see Owen, that she needed to be by his side, but dammit was it going to be hard to see him in a hospital bed.

And she knew that TK would struggle too.

He had been doing well with handling his dad’s illness and now that Owen was almost out of the woods he had really started to vocalize himself about things more.

“You go first.” TK pulled back then, his eyes glazing over as he wrung his hands together in front of him. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna…”

“Call Carlos.” She whispered the words, knowing that her best-friend was exactly what her pseudo son needed right now. “He should have just gotten off.”

The young man nodded at her before ducking his head, his tears not going unnoticed as he pushed his way through the double doors behind him.

And then she was left alone outside Owen’s hospital room and suddenly her heart was racing again.

“You can do this Michelle.” She didn’t know why she thought giving herself a pep talk would help, but it was worth a shot.

So she took a deep breath before pushing the door open slowly, her eyes scanning the room before landing on the bed in front of her.

“Hey.” Owen’s voice startled her.

She figured he would at least be sleeping now that he had no choice but to rest.

“Hey.” She shut the door behind her, her hands trembling as she tried to calm her nerves.

“It’s okay Michelle.” He offered her a smile as he reached out for her then, his fingers wrapping tightly around hers as he dragged her toward the bed. “I’m fine.”

“How is this okay Owen?!” She felt herself getting very defensive all of a sudden and she wanted to scream or throw something. “You’re in the hospital! This is far from okay.”

“Michelle.” Owen tugged her hands a little harder this time, pulling her up to sit on the bed beside him. “Breathe.”

She didn’t want to breathe though.

No, scratch that, she couldn’t breathe.

“You don’t get to scare me like this Owen.” She choked out the words as she felt his arms wrap around her tightly, pulling her against his chest with a soft sigh. “You can’t do this to me.”

She hadn’t been able to get the thought of losing him out of her head and it was destroying her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” He pressed a kiss to her head as he ran a hand down her back. “I thought I would be okay.”

“Why?” She pulled back and wiped at her eyes, begging her body to get itself together. “Why would you go for a run? You told me you were going to sleep. The doctor said these last few rounds of chemo would be intense. You were supposed to rest.”

She was sobbing in between words and she didn’t care, not at this point, not when she honestly thought she was going to lose him.

“I’m sorry.” Owen pulled her forehead to rest against hers. “I should have just laid down but you know how it is. The house was quiet and I got antsy.”

“Then you bake a goddamn cake Owen?! Or you wash a load of laundry or go to fucking Target! You don’t go for a three mile run after a damn chemo session!” She was sure that every one in the hospital had probably heard her outburst but she didn’t care.

She was livid with him right now and she wanted everyone to know.

“I don’t know how many more ways I can say I’m sorry.” He looked like he meant it though and she felt her heart rate start to drop some at the pained look in his eyes.

She knew that he hated that he had to give up so much of what made him, him.

But they had all made sacrifices because of this stupid cancer thing.

“I just want this stupid cancer shit to be gone.” She fell back against his chest with a sob, her arms wrapping around him tightly as he placed a kiss to her hair.

“I know love.” She felt him wrap her up tightly as he clung to her. “Me too. And it will be, soon.”

“Only if you stop doing stupid stuff.” She pulled back and let her hands move to his cheeks, her eyes boring into his as she dared him to argue with her. “I know that one run won’t effect your cancer, but it could effect your lungs and dammit you kinda need those.”

He offered her a smile that made her heart melt and she was shocked when he leaned in and pressed a kiss against her lips.

“I love you Michelle.” He whispered after he pulled back. “Every goddamn day I love you more. And if you don’t know why then you’re insane.”

She shook her head but she couldn’t hide the smile that came over her lips as she bowed her head, letting her face bury against his neck.

“I love you more Owen.” And she did, more than he would ever know. “But would you please just start listening to me for once?”

He let out a cackle as he wrapped her up tightly once more and she couldn’t help but close her eyes and breathe in the smell that was uniquely him.

“Where would be the fun in that?” She rolled her eyes as he playfully tickled her side, stopping after a only a second, just enough to let her know that he was there and he was fine and that he was joking with her.

When he didn’t joke, she knew something was wrong.

“Yeah know, I’m never gonna agree to marry you if you keep this up.” She shifted her head to his shoulder and eyed him softly, her eyes batting at him as he raised an eyebrow in her direction.

“Mhm. That’s what you keep saying.” He dropped a kiss to her head as he pulled her fully into his lap, his arms settling around her softly. “I’m gonna start to think you don’t wanna get married.”

“Oh hush.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek before letting her body relax against his. “You’re supposed to be resting remember?”

He chuckled softly as he leaned back against the pillows, his eyes closing as he did his best to monitor his own breaths.

“As long as you don’t leave me.” He sounded almost vulnerable and it made her heart flutter.

“Never.” She kissed the exposed skin above his t-shirt softly, letting her lips linger there as she felt him start to doze off. “Never.”


	11. Skinny Dipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Skinny Dipping (Tarlos)**
> 
> _“Have you ever gone skinny dipping?”_  
>  “No.”  
> “Do you want to?” 

Carlos should've known that TK was up to no good.

The way his eyes twinkled and that mischievous smile took over his face.

He knew that little punk was going to get him in trouble one day. 

And today was probably going to be it.

“Have you ever gone skinny dipping?” TK’s words broke through the silence of the car and he snapped his head toward him as he let that question sink in.

“Nooo…” He didn't know where his boyfriend was going with this, but he didn't know if he liked the sound of it.

“Do you want to?” He rolled his eyes at the other man as he turned back toward the dash.

“Not really…” Who was he kidding, the idea of skinny dipping with the perfect specimen beside him made him tingle in all the right places.

But he was a cop and he knew how illegal it was.

The last thing he needed was an indecent exposure charge.

“Liar.” TK turned toward him and smiled before getting out of the car and shutting the door.

Carlos didn't know where he was going, but dammit he wasn't going there alone.

So he threw open his door and jumped out of his seat, his body jogging to keep up with the other man who was already several paces ahead of him.

"Where are you going?” He surprisingly didn't know this area very well so he wasn't sure what exactly was back here.

But if he had to guess, he'd say there was probably a body of water somehow behind these trees.

“For a swim.” TK called over his shoulder before finally slowing down and letting Carlos catch up with him.

“Skinny dipping is illegal.” He knew the younger man didn't care, but he did.

“Well darn Officer Reyes.” TK stepped forward then, stopping directly in front of him with a small smile on his face. “I guess you'll just have to arrest me then.”

And with that he turned on his heel and disappeared into the brush.

Carlos shook his head before following the trail, his eyes going wide when he stepped out on the other side and saw the small body of water hidden amongst the trees.

He had lived in Austin his whole life and never knew this was here.

“What are you doing Ty?” He watched as the man pulled his shirt over his head with a twinkle in his eyes.

“What does it look like I'm doing?” And then he was pushing his jeans to the ground with a smirk and Carlos felt certain parts of his body going into overdrive.

“Do not take off your boxers!” Any other time he would have been begging him to strip naked in front of him, but right now, Now was too…

Public and open and…

“Where's your sense of adventure Los?” It was at home with his Sunday morning paper and his warm coffee and TK’s cute little butt still in bed.

“At home.” He crossed his arms over his chest and TK just smirked before walking down closer to the water, his fingers sliding under the waistband of his boxers as he stopped with his toes at the edge.

“Okay fine.” He turned back around and pushed the last piece of clothing to the ground with a chuckle. “I'll have all the fun by myself.”

And then he was naked and walking into the water and Carlos felt his body surge at the sight of his naked ass walking away from him.

“Tyler Kennedy Strand get back here!” He moved closer to the water and stopped as TK disappeared underneath.

And then he was reappearing with soaking wet hair and water dripping down his bare chest and goddammit he was going to be the death of Carlos.

He watched as TK just stood there and stared him down and he let out a sigh before pulling his t-shirt over his head and shimming out of his jeans.

“You tell no one of this.” He pointed at the other man and when TK just smiled with a little wink he felt his blood start to rush. “I mean it Ty. No one.”

TK just laughed before disappearing under the water again and he took that moment to his advantage as he shoved his boxers to the ground and bolted into the water.

“Oh my God this is fucking cold!” He didn't know how the other man was handling this, he thought he might possibly freeze to death right then and there.

“I'll keep you warm then.” And suddenly TK’s hands were on his hips and his lips were against Carlos’ neck and all coherent thought went out the window.

“You evil, evil man.” Carlos huffed, his head falling back as his hands roamed the expanse of TK’s bare chest.

“Yeah well…” TK didn't sound offended as he nipped at the skin, one hand moving to trail down Carlos’ chest, stopping just above his erection.

“How long have you been planning this?” Not that it really mattered…

“Honestly…” TK pulled back and pressed a kiss to his lips a little rougher than he expected. “Paul told me about this place Friday.”

Oh great, so someone else knew this place existed.

Their chances of being caught just went up exponentially.

“Great.” He didn't want to sound unappreciative, because he was glad that TK was coming out of his shell and doing things like this with him.

But he really didn't want to get busted.

“We can go if you want.” The whisper that left his boyfriend’s voice broke his heart and he shook his head with a small smile.

“No. Don't wanna leave.” It was his turn to press his lips against TK’s neck, his hands moving to tangle in his soaking wet hair. “We can stay.”

“Mhm.” TK threw his head back when he bit down just right and he felt the man tug him closer. “You did promise you'd do whatever I wanted today.”

Carlos rolled his eyes.

He should have known better than to agree to such a thing.

“You're right, I did.” He pulled back and pressed a kiss to TK’s lips, his body jolting when the other man finally let his hand drag below his waistline to wrap around his ever growing erection. “I didn't realize, however, that that would include something illegal.”

TK let out a chuckle before kissing him again, his teeth tugging on his bottom lip as he started moving his hand back and forth in a slow and teasing rhythm.

“It's only illegal if we get caught.” He whispered against his lips before kissing him roughly.

He had a point.

And while he would never, ever tell him that, he would agree in silence.

Because damn was there something about breaking the law that made what TK was doing with his hand all the more sexy.


	12. Happy Birthday Owen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Happy Birthday Owen (Owelle)**
> 
> _Owen and Michelle are not having the best luck with celebrating his birthday. (This is **mature** , you have been warned)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is my first time writing Owelle smut (and the first time I’ve written smut in a while) so please be gentle.

Michelle had wanted Owen’s birthday to be perfect.

She had wanted to spoil him with a day of just the two of them, together, doing things that he enjoyed.

She was planning to serve him breakfast in bed, to treat him to a baseball game, and a nice dinner at their favorite restaurant.

And then she had planned to seduce him with a sexy little nightie that she had bought on a whim.

Where their night went after that, well, she pretty much knew how that one would end.

But then her pager had gone off at a quarter to six in the morning and she let out a groan.

She was supposed to be off today!

They were both supposed to be off today!

But the page had said ‘911. Now.’ followed by an address, so she had dragged herself from the bed and gotten dressed in the dark.

She hoped that they would at least let Owen sleep a little, or perhaps, not even call him in at all.

Either way, she didn’t want to be the one to wake him on his special day.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Owen’s voice caught her off guard and she let out a yelp into the dark.

“Jesus Owen!” She slammed her hand over her a heart and closed her eyes, willing her body to calm down. “I thought you were asleep.”

“I was,” He pushed himself up into a sitting position, resting back against the headboard as his eyes searched for hers in the dark, “until you made so much damn noise getting ready.”

“Sorry.” She whispered, pausing for a second before letting him drag her down to the bed by her hand. “I was trying not to wake you.”

“I know.” He pulled her into his lap though, startling her a little. “You always try to be quiet but you always fail.”

“Sorry.” She felt horrible that she was going to miss his special day, and now this, she couldn’t even let him have a few extra minutes of peace.

“You get called in?” He reached out and pushed her hair behind her ear before leaning in, his lips pressing against her cheek and then down to her neck.

“Yeah.” She felt a shiver run through her body as he nipped at the skin on her neck.

She was sure there was probably already a mark in that spot and yet, he seemed insistent on making it worse.

“Don’t go.” He let one hand wander under her top and she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips as he worked his fingers upward and under the cup of her bra.

“I can’t.” She reached down and pulled his hand away, knowing exactly what would happen if she let him continue his exploring. “It’s work.”

“You’re not on call though.” He huffed out, his hand moving back to her stomach, tracing softly along her rib cage and back up to cup her breast over the material. “Screw em.”

“Yes dear.” She rolled her eyes but let her head fall back a little as Owen continued running his tongue along her pulse point. “I’ll just call the Austin Fire Department up right now and tell them to screw themselves.”

“I’ll do it for you.” He growled, his lips kissing their way back up her neck as he pushed the material of her bra aside. “I’m the Captain.”

“So…” She couldn’t get the words out though because Owen crashed his lips against hers just as he let his fingers brush over her nipple briefly.

“Stay.” He nipped at her bottom lip before his hand moved around behind her, undoing the clasp of her bra in one swift motion.

“I can’t Owen.” She pulled back and glared at him, her hands swatting at his to try and regain control of her bra strap.

“But it’s my birthday.” He pouted back at her and while she could barely make it out, she could tell he had his bottom lip sticking out and his eyes softened.

“I know.” She felt horrible about all of this, she really did. “And that’s why you should let me go. The sooner I get there, the sooner I can come back.”

“And we’ll stay in bed all day?” She chuckled as he ran his fingers over her side softly, tickling her as he went.

“I had plans thank you very much.” She leaned in to kiss him, cupping his face with one hand while the other held his hands in his lap. “If you’re good, I’ll let you tag along.”

“I don’t wanna be good.” He whimpered out, overpowering her in one swift motion and flipping her onto her back on the bed. “I wanna be naughty. Very, very naughty.” 

He dropped his head down to her stomach then, pushing her shirt up as he pressed kisses against the bare skin.

He had almost made his way to her chest, his hand slowly pushing the cup of her bra aside, when the bedroom door flung open.

“Oh Jesus!” TK’s voice was annoyed and humorous and just slightly angry. “Not again.”

“Would you learn to knock?” Owen asked with a huff as he rolled off her, using his body to shield her from the door as she put herself back together.

“Would you learn to have sex at her house?” Michelle rolled her eyes as she pushed herself into a sitting position behind Owen.

“I’ll remember that the next time I catch you and Carlos making out in the kitchen.” She growled out, her body trembling with just enough annoyance to cause Owen to shift and give her a glance. “I’ve gotta go.”

She pushed herself up and off the bed and that’s when she noticed that TK was dressed too.

“They page you both?” Owen asked from behind them.

“Appears so.” TK shrugged his shoulders as he let out a yawn. “They didn’t page you?”

“Nope.” He reached for his pager and Michelle watched as he checked it for any messages. “Guess they don’t need me.”

“Or they’re just nice and letting you rest on your birthday.” She couldn’t help but smile as TK let out a grumble before sulking down the stairs. “Must be nice!”

She turned back toward Owen, her eyes softening as she saw how disappointed he looked.

“I promise, as soon as I can get away…” She moved back toward the bed, her hands going out to cup his face softly.

“I’m gonna hold you to that.” He whispered softly, his hands going to pull her between his legs. “Be safe please.”

“I will.” She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before pulling away. “Bye.”

“Bye.” She could make out his sad little wave as she stepped out of the room, the door shutting behind her as she went.

This was definitely not how she had wanted to spend Owen’s first birthday together as a couple.

—

Six hours later and Michelle still hadn’t been able to rid herself of the uniform or the 126.

And as she much as she loved her team, she loved Owen more.

And she would much rather be with him right now.

Which is why when she saw Owen leaning against the wall above the truck bay when they returned from call number seven she had done a double take.

A chorus of ‘Happy Birthday Caps’ filled the firehouse for a few minutes as everyone exited the vehicle.

But she stayed put and waited until they had disappeared into separate directions.

And then she exited her rig and made her way up the stairs, stopping at the top of them as she let her eyes wander around the space for him.

But he was gone and she wondered why he didn’t stay put long enough to see her.

So instead she made her way toward the locker room at the end of the hall, praying that she could grab a shower and sneak out of there and just be done for the day.

It’s not like anyone would notice right?

She had just finished unbuttoning her work top and was getting ready to push it to the floor when she felt two hands on her waist.

At first she panicked, but then she smelled it, the soft scent of Owen’s aftershave, and she relaxed.

“I thought you said this wouldn’t take long.” He mumbled as his lips pressed against her neck, chuckling when her head fell back against his shoulder with a sigh.

“I’m sorry.” She really was starting to regret answering the damn pager this morning. “The city of Austin seems hellbent on keeping us apart.”

“We should move.” He whispered as he spun her around, pressing her back against the locker softly before crashing his lips against hers.

“Okay Owen.” She nodded her head as she mumbled her response, her hands tangling in his hair as he deepened the kiss.

“I’ve been laying at home waiting for you.” He sounded so pitiful, and yet, so horny, and it was ridiculous.

“That’s pathetic Owen,” She let out a gasp when he let his hands make quick work of her belt and the button of her pants, “even for you.”

“I’ve missed you.” He hissed out, his teeth moving to drag along her shoulder, pausing when he got to the strap of her tank top. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

“Well yes, because I’m at work.” She threw her head back when he pushed her pants to the floor, letting his fingers run up her hip slowly before stopping at her waist.

“Good thing we’re in the locker room then huh?” He waggled his eyebrows at her and she shook her head.

They couldn’t do this, not here, not when Marjan or Nancy or anyone of the other females could walk in on them.

“It’s too public.” She huffed, her hands stilling on his shoulders as he pushed his way under her tank top, his fingers cold against the skin of her stomach.

“Then let’s take this to the shower.” He nodded in the direction of the showers, only a few feet to her left, and she knew that they would be safe there.

“Owen…” But then his fingers were dipping just below the waistline of her panties and she was starting to not care what might happen.

“There you are Michelle!” Carlos’ voice rang through the locker room and she shoved Owen away from her with such force that he stumbled, falling to his bottom on the bench behind them. “Oh for fuck’s sake you two!”

When she snapped her head in the direction of her best friend he had his hand over his eyes and he was pacing.

“I’m buying you and TK both some fucking bells.” Owen hissed out, pushing himself up off the bench and past Carlos.

“You two are really cramping our style here lately Carlos.” Michelle huffed out, reaching down to pull her pants back up as she shot Carlos a dirty look. “It’s not like we interrupt you two that often.”

“Oh please!” He rolled his eyes as he pointed to her neck. “You might wanna cover that one up.”

“Oh Jesus.” She looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes going wide at the hickey Owen had left on her neck. “I’m gonna kill him.”

“It’s not that bad.” Carlos stopped beside her, smiling at her with a raised eyebrow. “A little concealer and foundation and you’ll be good to go.”

“You’ve had practice?” She made a face at him when he laughed but she knew that he meant well.

“Yeah well, you’re boyfriend’s son inherited more than just his good looks from his father.” She couldn’t help busting out laughing at Carlos’ comment and she had to place her hand over her mouth to calm herself down.

“I didn’t need to know that Carlos.” She shook her head as she stepped back from the counter, her hands running through her hair as she sighed. “Today’s Owen’s birthday.”

“I know.” He nodded his head as he stayed put, his arms crossing over his chest as he waited for her to speak again.

“I had a whole day of plans laid out for us.” She said with a huff as she plopped down on the bench Owen had occupied not long ago.

“Just do them some other day.” She knew that Carlos was trying to be helpful, but dammit, he wasn’t succeeding.

“But today is his birthday.” Pouting wasn’t normally her thing, but today she was feeling it in her core. “Some other day won’t be as special.”

Carlos got ready to speak up when the alarm sounded again and she let out a growl as she kicked the locker in front of her before grabbing her shirt and pulling it on.

“Please don’t tell anyone about this.” She knew he wasn’t one to blab, but she could never be too sure. “Especially Judd.”

“I wouldn’t dare.” And with that she was heading back out the door and toward the truck bay, her eyes not missing as Owen followed her with his eyes down the hall.

She wanted to turn around and drag him back to the locker room and have her way with him.

But then Tim was shouting her name and telling her to hurry so she had just kept on walking, her eyes refusing to even look back at him as she went.

—

She had finally been told to go home around ten that evening and she had shot Owen a text before jumping in the shower quickly.

When she got out she pulled on a pair of underwear and a t-shirt of Owen’s, her eyes lingering less than thirty seconds on the sexy little getup hanging in her closet.

That was supposed to be part of Owen’s birthday present but right now, all she could think about was curling up in bed with her cuddly boyfriend and ignoring the world for a while.

She made her way out of the bedroom then, her bare feet padding along the floor boards softly as she made her way to the kitchen for something to drink. 

“I thought we were going to get together at my place tonight.” Owen’s voice broke through the silence of her small house and she jumped as he scared her for the third time that day.

“Jesus Owen would you stop doing that?!” She was really getting tired of him being so stealthy.

“Sorry.” He moved to stand before her, his hands instantly going to her hips as he backed her against the counter. “Why are we here and not at my place? My bed is bigger.”

“Yes well, you have a nosy roommate.” She rolled her eyes as she thought about how many times TK had walked in on them doing something he shouldn’t be seeing.

“His boyfriend is just as bad.” Owen let his head fall to her neck then, his lips finding the soft spot just above the collar of her shirt as she spoke. 

“Hence,” She choked out, her body shivering as his hands pushed at the hem of her shirt, “why we are here, and not there.”

He mumbled a response against her skin before moving his lips back up the column of her throat, stopping when he got to her lips.

“I’m sorry your birthday got ruined.” She whispered, her hands moving to tangle in his hair as he dropped his forehead to hers.

“Who said it got ruined?” His eyes were soft and twinkling and she wondered why he was trying to be nice. “I’m with you now, that’s all that matters.”

And then he crashed his lips to hers before she could reply.

She moaned into the kiss, her hands tightening around the strands of hair at the base of his neck as she tried to drag him closer.

He ran his tongue over her lips, begging for entrance, which she gladly gave him.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, their lips dancing over each other’s as they took time to let their bodies relax and respond to each other.

And when Owen let his fingers push her panties to the floor she let out a whimper, her body shaking as his hands ghosted over her thighs.

“Don’t… do that…” She hoped that he knew she was just referring to him tickling her and not to him removing her underwear.

Because she was perfectly okay with that step at this point in the day.

“Sorry.” He whispered against her lips, his hands gripping her hips as he lifted her up, plopping her down on the counter with a smile.

“Liar.” She chuckled when he dropped his head to her shoulder, nipping at the skin as he went.

“Yeah.” She couldn’t take it anymore as she moved her hands to the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up over his head roughly before letting her hands settle on his bare back.

She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips when his fingers moved from her hips and down between her legs, settling against her curls gently.

If Owen was anything, it was a gentle lover.

“Bed?” She normally liked to keep their love making to the bed, her adventurous side definitely not coming through in their sex life.

But Owen shook his head before pulling her close, his lips crashing against hers as he let a finger slide lower between her legs, rubbing along her folds slowly.

The sound of her phone ringing made her curse, her teeth accidentally catching Owen’s lip as she mumbled out an ‘oh fuck’.

“Don’t you dare answer that.” He huffed, his forehead falling to hers.

“It could be…” He pressed a kiss to her lips as he pulled her even closer to the edge of the counter, her ankles hooking behind him as she steadied herself.

“I don’t care if it’s God himself.” He pressed kisses along her neck as he slowly slid a finger inside her, her back arching as she let out a moan of pleasure.

She couldn’t find words at that point so she just closed her eyes, her hands moving down his back and to his waist, making quick work of his belt and zipper.

She normally would have taken her time and removed both items separately, but today, she couldn’t take it anymore, so she shoved his jeans and his boxers to the floor in one swift motion.

Owen smirked up at her before nudging the top of her t-shirt with his nose and muttering an ‘off’ as he let his thumb run along her core, sending shockwaves through her body with one simple motion.

Reaching down she did as he asked, yanking the shirt over her head in one quick motion, tossing it somewhere it should probably never be.

And then his lips were on her chest and making their way toward her right breast as he pulled his finger from within her, his hands moving to her hips as he pulled her all the way to edge.

She wanted to mutter out a ‘bastard’ at him just leaving her hanging like that, but she didn’t get the chance because the next thing she knew he was lifting her up off the counter, her legs tightening around him as he started carrying her down the hall.

“Stop.” She whispered, her head falling backward as his lips found just the right spot above her breast, her heart stopping in her chest at the feeling.

“Here?” He must have been as surprised as she was at her demand but he stopped nonetheless, pressing her against the wall beside them.

She slammed her lips against his as she ran her fingers up his back and into his hair, tugging gently as she tried to convey to him that she needed him.

All of him.

Right here, right now.

And then he was sliding into her slowly and softly and yet with a forcefulness that made her toes tingle in all the right ways.

She moaned out his name as he kissed her harder, one hand moving up between them to cup her left breast as he ran his tongue along her lips.

“You know I had this whole day planned out right?” She huffed out, her head falling back as he nipped and licked his way down her neck and to her shoulder.

“Yeah?” He didn’t seem to interested in hearing about her plans though and judging by the way he was thrusting into her, he had had plans of his own. “Did they include this?”

She shook her head as she reached out and cupped his cheeks between her palms.

He stared back at her all starry eyed and hungry and she felt her entire body just give in.

“Eventually they did…” He smiled back at her and she whimpered as he let his hand fall lower between them, his thumb brushing along her folds as he tried to help bring her over the edge.

He didn’t speak anymore though, choosing to kiss her rather intensely as he finished them both off.

She couldn’t help but let her head fall back once more, her eyes slamming shut as she let out a cry of pleasure, her body going rigid as she tumbled over the edge.

And then she was relaxing against him as she tangled her hands in his hair and dragged his lips back to hers.

“See, aren’t you glad we met here instead?” She could only imagine how this night would have gotten ruined if they had gone back to his place.

“I still would have had sex with you.” He whispered, his nose brushing against hers as he smiled back at her. “I may or may not have changed the locks.”

She raised an eyebrow at him as she tried to get her breathing under control, Owen’s soft hands moving to rest against her hips as he held her in place.

“And I haven’t given TK a key yet.” She couldn’t help but bust out laughing, her eyes filling with happy tears as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, their lips almost touching.

“Happy Birthday Owen.” She whispered softly, her hands massaging his scalp as she starred into his soft gray eyes.

“Thank you Michelle.” He leaned in and kissed her then, slow and gentle and full of so much passion that she could barely stand it.

And even though the day hadn’t gone the way she had wanted it too, she was perfectly fine with how it had ended.


	13. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I love You (Owelle/Tarlos)**
> 
> _Saying "I love you" has never felt so right ._

Things you said when you were crying... (Owelle)

"I'm sorry." Michelle hadn't meant to make Owen so upset, she really hadn't.

But sometimes, it was all too much.

He was too clingy and too involved and she just couldn't take it some days.

She wasn't used to someone caring so much for her.

"It's all my fault." She watched as Owen shook his head, reaching for her with both arms.

She knew he hated to see her cry, he had said as much multiple times.

"It won't happen again." She was afraid what would happen if she made him mad too many times.

He got ready to interrupt but she shook her head angrily.

"Please, just, don't yell at me." She had no reason to believe that he would, but she could never be too sure.

She hadn't thought she deserved to be yelled at by other guys, but it had always happened that way.

She opened her mouth to speak up but he stopped her with a quick kiss to the lips before taking her hands softly in his, squeezing them tightly.

"I love you." The softness of his voice paired with the sincerity in his eyes made the tears start to flow even faster.

"I love you too." She whispered, her body all but collapsing into his, her words from earlier long forgotten.

Things you said when you were drunk...(Owelle)

"You're soooo pretty." Owen dragged out, his hands going to run through Michelle's hair slowly.

She was probably the most perfect woman he had ever seen and he couldn't get enough of her.

"I love your hair..." He played with the long strands slowly, his eyes softening as he tried to snuggle closer to her in the bed.

He knew he should've gone back to his house after going out drinking with Judd, but he was so snuggly and he just wanted his girlfriend in his arms.

"How did I get soooo lucky?" Michelle rolled her eyes as she tried to roll away from him in the bed but he tugged her back, his arms wrapping her up tightly.

"Go to sleep Owen." He smiled back at Michelle as she patted his cheek.

"I looooove you." He moved to kiss her but she stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"I love you too Owen," He beamed back at her as he leaned in to kiss her once more but she shook her head. "but you are not getting laid tonight."

And then she rolled away from him and he lost out a huff.

Maybe he shouldn't have drunk so much that night.

Things you said under the stars and in the grass... (Tarlos)

"I love you." Carlos knows he shouldn't be shocked by TK's words, and yet, he is.

He didn't think he'd ever hear him to say those three little words.

And he certainly never expected him to be the one saying it first.

"You don't have to say it back." He whispered, his eyes twinkling in the night.

"Ty..." He didn't know what to say back, his heart hammering in his chest as he tried to let the words his boyfriend of six months had just whispered to him sink in.

"I came to Austin broken and scared and alone." He was chewing on the string of his hoodie while he paced back in front of him. "Dad thought this would be a good opportunity to start over but I didn't really want that."

"Ty..." He reached out to take his hand but TK stepped back and shook his head as he took a deep breath.

"I didn't wanna start over," He ducked his head as he blushed, "and then I met you and that all changed."

Carlos got ready to speak up when TK charged forward, his hands gripping his cheeks in his palms before crashing his lips against his.

When he pulled back he had the softest smile on his face, his eyes soft and full of so much love. 

"I love you Carlos Mateo Reyes and I am so glad that I get to start over with you." He couldn't help but beam back at the man in front of him as his hands moved to tangle in his hair, pulling his lips back down to his.

"I love you too Tyler Kennedy Strand and it makes me so happy to help you start over." He pressed a kiss to his lips once more as he poured all his passion into the kiss.

He had never been so happy to have a happily ever after with this man, the rest of his life had never looked so good.


	14. For Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **For Real? (Judd/Grace)**
> 
> _Things you said at the kitchen table._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never written Judd/Grace before but I wanted to throw this idea into the Drabble mix for future stories. It’s short and sweet but I hope you guys like it!

“I’m pregnant.” Grace had whispered over dinner one night.

She had been shocked when Judd had called and said that Owen was letting him go early.

So she had run to the store and grabbed the items to make his favorite meal.

And when he had walked into the house to the smell of his mother’s meatloaf and homemade mashed potatoes he had all but drooled his entire way to the table.

“Come again?” Judd’s head shot up, his eyes getting a little wider as he waited for her to confirm what she had just said.

“I’m pregnant.” She couldn’t believe it herself.

But three tests didn’t lie and she knew it had to be so.

She had never felt like this before and she had done more research online than necessary.

“For real?” Judd’s eyes started to water as he pushed himself up from his chair, his hands bracing himself against the table.

“For real.” She smiled back at him and he moved from his side of the table to hers in three quick steps, pulling her up out of her chair and swinging her around slowly.

Once he set her back down he pressed a kiss to her lips, his hands cradling her face against his palms as he poured fifteen years of emotion into the gesture.

“We’re having a baby?” He dropped his forehead to hers once their lips were apart and she couldn’t help but nod her head as she beamed up at him.

“We’re having a baby.” She confirmed just before he pressed another kiss to her lips.

She couldn’t believe their biggest dream was about to come true.


	15. Can’t Lose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Can’t Lose You (Owelle)**
> 
> _Owen’s stubbornness is going to get him trouble one of these days._

Things you said through gritted teeth.

“You’re so fucking selfish Owen.” Michelle gritted her teeth together as the words left her mouth, her hands flying through the air as she paced back and forth in Owen’s office.

“Selfish? How am I being selfish?” Owen’s voice was just as angry as hers, but the decibels were much, much lower.

“You ran into a burning building!” She screamed, her feet stopping her directly in front of his desk as she glared down at him.

“I’m a firefighter Michelle! That’s my fucking job!” He hissed back, his arms crossing over his chest as he returned her glare.

“You said it yourself that that building was too dangerous!” She should have known that the day would come that they would fight over this.

He was always making stupid choices, and even when he told his own team to stay put just a few hours earlier, he had run into the building himself, clearing it on his own while everyone watched with bated breath.

“You could have died Owen!” She didn’t care much that the entire team had gathered around Owen’s office pretending to be busy while clearly eavesdropping on the conversation. “Is that what you want? You want to die that badly that you’re going to risk your life in front of God and everybody?”

Owen didn’t respond, instead he shook his head before pushing himself into a standing position and moving toward her.

“Get away from me.” She growled out, pulling from him when he reached out to take her hand in his.

“I will not have this discussion with you in front of the Austin FD’s gossip column.” He whispered his words angrily, his hand gripping hers tightly as he tried to pull her behind him.

“No!” She stomped her foot and yanked her hand from his with a huff. “I’m not going anywhere. Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of them.”

She crossed her arms over her chest as she bit her lip, her eyes locking with his as she stared him down.

But he didn’t give into her and instead he just shook his head and walked out the door, letting the glass object slam behind him as he went.

“Bastard.” She mumbled under her breath, her body giving up some of it’s tension now that he was gone.

But this fight was far from over.

—————

Things you said when you were scared.

“I can’t lose you.” Michelle whispered into the dark of night, her body rolling over slowly in the bed to face Owen. “When you walked into that building earlier…”

“Michelle…” She knew he didn’t want to hear this and that he didn’t want to fight.

Hell, she didn’t want to fight either, but she needed to get this out there.

“Please Owen, let me finish.” He nodded his head softly before rolling over to face her as well. “When you walked into that building earlier, all I could think about was what I would do if you didn’t come back out.”

“But I did Michelle.” He whispered, his hands going out to hold hers gently. “You have to trust me on this one. I will always come out, always.”

“And what happens the one time you don’t?” She was tearing up just thinking about it and she was glad that it was dark in the bedroom. “You know it can happen, it happens all the time.”

“Not to me it doesn’t.” He sounded so sure of himself and so stubborn and she hated it.

“You’re not invincible Owen.” She choked out the words before letting a sob escape her body, her hands starting to tremble as she spoke. “You’re only human, just like the rest of us. If it isn’t safe for your crew, then it isn’t safe for you either. Isn’t that you always say?”

“This was different.” She shook her head at his words because there was nothing different about this fire than any other one of its magnitude.

“How?” Her question was barely audible and she swallowed as she tried to find her voice. “It wasn’t different and you know it.”

He didn’t respond to her though, instead she heard him let out a sigh before squeezing her fingers in his.

“You can’t leave me.” She whispered as she scooted herself closer. “I need you. And TK needs you. And Emily and Carlos and the team. We all need you.”

He nodded his head just as her nose gently bumped his and she let her hands move to cup his cheeks.

“Please don’t scare me like that again.” He leaned in and kissed her softly, his hands moving to tangle in her hair as he rolled them over slowly, his body landing on hers as he deepened the kiss. 

“I won’t.” His words were whispered against her lips before he kissed her once more, his body saying everything he wanted to convey without any words at all.


	16. Nana Strand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Nana Strand (Owelle & Tarlos)**
> 
> _Nana Strand comes to visit from New York and catches her boys in a rather awkward situation._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I would assume that Owen’s parents are probably both dead, but here’s my take on his mother at least still being alive. It’s silly and a little OOC but I had fun writing it. I hope you guys enjoy!

Owen couldn’t wait to enjoy an actual day off.

A day of no work, no chemo, no training or teaching or anything.

A day off where he could relax and rest and do whatever he damn well pleased.

That was until he walked into the kitchen to find TK smiling like a fool as he hurriedly moved things off the counters and shoving things in cabinets.

“Why are you cleaning my kitchen at 9:00am?” He growled out, his arms crossing over his chest as he looked around for his coffee maker. “Aren’t you off today?”

“Yes!” TK turned around and stared at him with a wide smile. “But… I have a surprise for you.”

“I hate surprises.” He muttered out. “Especially your surprises.”

“This is a good one, I promise.” He didn’t like the sound of this at all and he waited for the younger man to just come right and say it. “Nana’s coming to visit!”

Owen felt his heart stop beating as the air left his body and he leaned back against the wall as he blinked his eyes repeatedly.

“Say what?” He hadn’t seen his mom since they left for Austin, and while they talked at least twice a week, he had been careful about much of their life he divulged to the older woman.

“Nana’s coming dad!” He sounded like a little kid waiting for his grandmother to come over and Owen couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched him bounce on the balls of his feet. “She’ll be here real soon.”

“What’s soon?” He hadn’t even showered yet, nor had he had any coffee, and as much as he loved his mother he was going to need some more time to prepare. “I haven’t had coffee, or a shower.”

“And there’s a naked woman in your bed…” Yeah there was that part.

“And Carlos…?” He knew the man had been over last night, his whereabouts unknown at the moment though.

“He at least sleeps with pants on when he’s at someone else’s house.” TK pointed at him with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

Owen got ready to respond when the doorbell rank and he let out a huff.

“Well fuck.” This day certainly wasn’t going according to plan anymore.

“Nana!” TK took off running toward the front door and Owen sighed before heading upstairs quickly.

He saw Carlos emerge from TK’s room, his hair rumbled and his eyes sleepy, a pair of TK’s pajama bottoms clinging to his hips.

“Was that the doorbell?” He looked extremely perplexed and Owen wished he had a camera.

“Yeah, uh…” He figured he should be nice and warn the man. “My mom’s here?”

He offered the other man a shrug before Carlos darted back into the bedroom in a panic.

He could only imagine what was going through Carlos’ mind at the thought of meeting TK’s precious Nana at a time like this.

And then he heard his bedroom door open at the end of the hall and he watched as Michelle poked her head out, her bed head hair sticking up every which way as she stared him down.

“Was that the…?” He nodded his head as he made his way toward her, closing the door behind them as he pushed her inside gently.

“My mom’s here.” He bit his lip as he stared at her, taking note of the fact that she had wrapped herself in his button up from last night but was bare legged and bare foot and oh so dreamy looking.

“Your mother?!” She exclaimed, her hands going to pull the shirt around her tighter. “But… but… I’m…”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at the look of panic on her face, noting how it mirrored Carlos’ so well.

“I didn’t know she was coming either.” He hoped that that would mean something in the long run. “This is just as much a surprise to me.”

“At least you have clothes Owen!” She huffed out, her arms flying around in a panic as she gave up caring about exposing herself to him. “All my clothes are downstairs!”

And that’s when he remembered that they had stripped each other down before they had even made it upstairs last night, a trail of their passion and hunger being left behind.

“Well fuck.” He hoped that TK had at least been smart enough to clean that mess up too.

“Yeah, fuck.” She pulled his shirt back around her as she let out a huff.

Owen ran a hand through his hair before there was a knock on the door, TK’s voice calling out his name rather loudly.

“What do you want now?” He barked the question out before he noticed TK was holding a pile of clothes in his hands. “Are those our clothes?”

“Yes.” TK hissed back. “Just a friendly reminder, throwing underwear over a lampshade can cause a fire.” 

He couldn’t help but chuckle as he took the clothes from his son’s arms before shutting the door in his face, turning to smile at the woman behind him.

“Got your clothes.” He whispered softly, doing his best to get the grimace to leave her face.

“Before or after your mother saw my thong hanging from a lampshade?” She grabbed the items from his arms and disappeared into the bathroom before slamming the door shut.

“I would imagine before!” He would have to guess that TK would have said something if his mother had seen Michelle’s undergarments. “TK would have said something.”

He heard Michelle mutter something before stepping out of the bathroom, this time dressed back in her sundress from last night, one arm still hanging out of her sweater as she stared at him from the bathroom door.

“He’s just waiting for the perfect moment I’m sure.” He rolled his eyes as he reached out for her, pulling her to him with a smile.

“I’m gonna go downstairs before my mom suspects something.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he watched her scrunch her face up.

“Do I have to go down there?” She asked softly, her hands tangling in his hair as she took a deep breath.

“Well, yeah, eventually.” He whispered. “You can’t stay up here forever.”

She got ready to speak when he heard a knock on the door, followed by TK’s voice telling him to come downstairs or he was going to hurt him.

“I have to go.” He leaned in and kissed her softly before pulling back. “I’ll come back and check on you soon.”

She nodded her head as he stepped away from her, heading out the door and downstairs, his eyes freezing when he saw his mom standing in the living room with TK.

“There’s my handsome son!” Edith’s voice was soft as she extended her arms toward him with a smile. “Have you been hiding upstairs this whole time?”

“Yeah Mama, sorry.” He wrapped his mom up tight, breathing in her unique scent as he relished in having her arms around him.

“What were you doing up there?” She pulled back and eyed him suspiciously, her hands going to her hips as she stared him down. “Are you hiding a girl up there Owen James?”

“Yeah Owen James,” TK’s voice piping in did nothing to make the question any less awkward, “are you hiding a girl up there?”

“Hush up.” He pointed at the young man beside him, daring him to say more.

He had no issue exposing the fact that his son was also hiding someone in his room.

Unless Carlos had snuck out the window and down the back porch posts, lord knows it wouldn’t be the first time.

“What about you Tyler?” Edith turned to look at TK with a smirk as she raised an eyebrow at him. “You hiding a handsome man in your room?”

“Uh…” TK stuttered for a second and Owen couldn’t help but laugh, at least if he was going to be embarrassed they could be embarrassed together. 

“You boys are ridiculous.” She huffed out, her arms going over her chest as she spoke. “I expect you, and your respective, friends, to be cleaned up, and dressed, by the time noon rolls around. I’ve made us lunch reservations.”

“Mom…” Owen had planned to do absolutely nothing today short of spend hours in bed with his amazing girlfriend.

He could only imagine that TK and Carlos were planning to do the same.

“Do not argue with me young man, you will not win.” She turned toward the door then and walked herself out before turning back around, her hand on the doorknob as she smiled at them both. “I will see you all at noon.”

And then she was pulling the door shut behind them and vanishing into the morning.

Owen didn’t know about TK, but he was suddenly regretting not staying at Michelle’s last night.


	17. Join Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Join Me (Owelle)**
> 
> _“Question is, do I stay in bed or get out of it?”_   
>  _“Both. You get out of your bed and come get in mine.”_

Owen was relieved for a day off, the first one after ten in a row, and all he wanted to do was lay in bed and watch TV and sleep.

He wasn’t normally one to be lazy like this, but he figured it was well earned.

And especially with TK being gone, to Carlos’ he would imagine, he was going to enjoy some peace and quiet.

And then his phone buzzed.

He let out a huff as he grabbed the device off the bedside table and held his breath.

If it was work, he was quitting.

But it wasn’t work, instead it was Michelle, and he felt a smile come to his face as he quickly opened the message up.

_Good morning sunshine!_

He rolled his eyes at her excessive use of emojis after her exclamation but he couldn’t help but chuckle nonetheless.

_Good morning beautiful._

He imagined she was probably blushing like mad on the other end of the phone.

But he had no doubt that she was also grinning from ear to ear.

Their relationship was still relatively new for them both, but they had had the flirting down for months now.

_Working today?_

He was so thankful that he could finally answer that question with a ‘no’.

_Nope. First day off in ten. You?_

He figured she probably was, but then again, he didn’t even know what day it was.

_Thankfully no._

He was glad to hear that.

She deserved a day off too.

_Got any exciting plans?_

He wanted to invite her over or maybe ask her out for lunch.

Perhaps he’d let her finally drag him to that sandwich shop she hadn’t been able to shut up about.

_Well ya know… I figured I’d maybe eat a cupcake for breakfast. Perhaps read a book instead of watching TV. I’m still undecided about the whole pants thing._

He felt a blush creep over his cheeks over the image of her in nothing but his t-shirt.

_Fun…_

He wasn’t entirely sure what to make of what she said because his head was still stuck on imagining what her long legs would look like bare.

_The real question is though… do I stay in bed? Or get out of it?_

He chuckled at her dilemma.

_Easy. Just get out of your bed and come get in mine._

He sent the text before he knew what was happening.

And then he couldn’t take it back after that.

_Is that a serious invitation?_

Was it?

He didn’t really know the answer to that question because he hadn’t really put any thought into what he had asked her.

_Um… sure…_

He sounded like an asshole.

_I get it… Owen made a joke. Haha_

He felt his stomach sink as he let out a sigh.

It wasn’t meant to be a joke.

_Well, the offer still stands if you would like to come over._

That was really all he could say right?

_Seriously?_

He wanted to reach through the phone and shake her.

Of course he was serious!

He was head over heels for this crazy woman and he would do anything to spend any amount of time that he had with her.

He guessed maybe he hadn’t conveyed that to her very well here lately.

_Yes Michelle, seriously. TK’s gone for the day so the house is nice and quiet. I don’t have any plans other than doing a load of laundry and venturing to get food at some point. I believe I am down to a handful of carrots and some Apple Jacks (which no one is this house eats…)_

He knew damn well where those Apple Jacks came from.

_Those are probably mine. Oops._

He figured as much.

_If you would like to come join me you are more than welcome._

There, he had laid it out there for her and opened the floor to her.

_Can we cuddle?_

Oh could they ever?!

_Of course._

He could spend the whole day cuddling with her with no problem.

Despite her hardened exterior, she really was just a big cuddly mess.

_Will you behave yourself?_

She should have known the answer to that question.

_I will do my very best ;)_

He knew she had her reasons for wanting to take things slow, even though he didn’t know what those reasons were as of now.

But regardless, he respected them.

_Let me at least shower first._

He really didn’t care if she showered.

_Does this mean I have to shower too?_

He was really planning on waiting until before he went out to do that.

At like, 5:00pm, after he’d spent the day in bed.

_That’s up to you._

He let out a sigh.

That was code for ‘yes please’.

_Wanna come shower with me?_

He knew what her answer would be but he could still ask right?

_Give it another few months Owen…_

He wouldn’t have dreamed of waiting months before sleeping with any other woman before.

But this was Michelle.

And Michelle was different.

She was… special.

And he would wait as long as she needed.

_I’ll shower. On one condition?_

He waited for her response with bated breath.

_What’s that?_

He smiled as she didn’t even hesitate to ask.

_I can get one of those famous head rubs?_

He had learned through experience that she had a magic touch when it came to head rubs.

And for the past six weeks he had found himself running to her after every chemo session.

There was something about her hands massaging through his hair and over his scalp that seemed to not only calm his nerves, but also his aching head, nauseous stomach, and exhausted body.

_You know you don’t even have to ask ;) I’ll be there in 30_

He smiled at the idea of getting her all to himself for the entire day.

It would definitely be a first.

Normally if they had the whole day off one of them had something else to fill some of their time.

She had Iris and her mom.

He had his cancer and TK.

They both had TK and Carlos always in their business and they often found themselves hanging out with the younger couple.

Sometimes because they couldn’t get rid of them, but most of the time because they just enjoyed their company.

_I’ll be waiting. I’ll leave the door unlocked._

He knew it wasn’t wise, but he really didn’t feel like walking up and down the stairs multiple times.

_I can’t wait._

And neither could he.


	18. Safe in His Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Safe in His Arms (Owelle)**
> 
> _Owen’s only concern is Michelle’s safety._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this GIF https://sneetchestoo.tumblr.com/post/615971308313935872

Owen wasn’t expecting the day to end well, not after it had started off on such a bad foot.

Rather, he was preparing himself for the worst.

All the cases they had responded to had been disastrous and he found himself literally counting heads at the end of every trip.

Which is where he found himself now, standing outside what was hopefully the last burning building of the night, his eyes roaming the crowd as he went down his mental checklist.

Judd. Check.

Marjan and Mateo. Check.

Paul. Check.

TK and Carlos. Check.

Michelle…

Michelle…

He couldn’t find her in the crowd of people and he felt a knot form in his stomach.

“Hey Carlos!” He jogged toward the man, stopping when he reached him and TK who were standing by his squad car. “You seen Michelle?”

“No.” Carlos’ face instantly read with panic and the knot in Owen’s stomach grew. “She was gonna go do another walk around, make sure we got everyone.”

“Was she alone?” He said a silent prayer that no one had been stupid enough to let her go off by herself.

But he knew how hectic these kinds of scenes could be and he instantly knew the answer to his question.

“I think so.” Tim’s voice sounded strained as he spoke and Owen shook his head before he started walking toward the building.

But then Judd was grabbing his arm as he pulled him toward the rig, his hand going out to the radio on his shoulder as he spoke back.

“Copy that dispatch, the 126 is on their way.” Owen hadn’t even heard a call come out and he suddenly realized that he was letting his emotions blur his judgement. “Come on Cap, Carlos will get her.”

He didn’t have time to respond before he was practically being yanked into the truck, the sirens cutting on loud as they pulled away from the scene.

And Owen felt his heart completely drop.

—

They had been at the next scene for over an hour before the blaze had died down and they felt safe walking away.

Luckily there had been no injuries and the few people who had been observing from the street had quickly fled when they had started hearing the cracking of wood from inside the small house.

After making it back to the station house Owen had been shocked to see Carlos waiting for them on the stairs, his hair a mess and his leg bouncing as he twisted his hands together.

Pushing himself from the truck he waited for the others to vanish before he approached the man, his eyes weary as he waited for a response to the question he refused to ask out loud.

“She’s fine Owen.” He slapped his hands on his knees before letting out a breath, his head popping up so that he could stare the older man down. “I sent her to take a shower about 10 minutes ago. She’s probably still in there…”

Owen didn’t even let him finish before he was brushing past him on the stairs, his long legs carrying him in the direction of the locker room.

He waited outside for a second, praying that the only person in the women’s locker room was her, and when he heard no movement he stepped inside slowly.

It was empty, save for Michelle’s bag on the bench.

Her shoes and work pants were resting on the floor, along with her jacket, and he toed his shoes off as well before pushing his pants to the floor with hers.

He let his jacket drop on top of her bag as he made his way toward the showers, grabbing a towel from the rack as he went.

He waited once again to make sure that the only shower running was hers and when he was certain that no one was going to be surprising them he stopped outside her stall, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it on top of her tank top.

“I’m coming in.” He said softly, his hands shoving his boxers down before he gently pushed the curtain aside, stepping into the small space slowly.

Michelle didn’t respond, instead she just continued to stand there under the spray.

He could see she was crying and it broke his heart.

He never was very good with crying women, he always turned into a blubbering fool himself.

“You okay?” He reached out and brushed her hair aside as he let his eyes scan over her body, checking her for any visible injuries.

She nodded her head slowly though, her hands going out to pull him toward her as she let out a soft sob.

“It’s okay Michelle, I got you.” He didn’t hesitate then to pull her fully into his arms, wrapping her up tight as he pressed a kiss to her head, his hand running down her hair slowly. “It’s okay.”

He didn’t know what had scared her so badly, or what was running through her mind, but right now, he cared about one thing and one thing only.

Her being safe in his arms.


	19. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Always (Owelle)**
> 
> _Michelle’s head rubs always do the trick when Owen’s had a rough day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this image https://sneetchestoo.tumblr.com/post/616124737960148992

Michelle had been shocked when her doorbell had rung at a quarter to nine that night.

She certainly wasn’t expecting visitors at this time of night.

Especially not after the shift she had just worked.

But what shocked her even more was when she pulled the door open and saw Owen standing on the other side.

His normally perfect hair was a mess atop his head and there were bags under his eyes.

She hadn’t remembered him looking so rough when she last saw him at the firehouse a few hours ago.

“What are you doing here?” She asked softly, leaning against the doorframe as she waited for an answer.

“Rough day.” He whispered, his hands going to his pockets with a soft sigh.

“Yeah, shift sucked.” She knew how he felt, it had been a whirlwind from start to finish and she was thankful for the next 12 hours off. “Anything else? Or just stressed after that mess?”

He scuffed his foot against the Welcome Mat and swallowed.

“Chemo.” His voice was barely audible and she felt her heart twist in her chest.

“Ah.” She didn’t hesitate to motion for him to enter her space then, offering him a small smile as he stepped inside.

She shut the door behind him and watched as he nervously toed his shoes off.

“Can I get you anything? Water?” He shook his head and she could see the exhaustion in his eyes. “Come on.”

She reached down and took his hand then, tugging him toward the bedroom slowly.

He followed her without complaint and once they were in the room she moved back to her space on the bed.

She had been halfway through a book she was determined to finish before this weekend was over when he had arrived and she wasn’t about to let his presence stop her from returning to her exciting Friday night.

“Um…” He looked a little lost until she patted the space beside her.

“I’m gonna assume you didn’t just come over here to stand there and watch me read?” She offered him a teasing smile over the top of her book and he didn’t hesitate to return it.

“No.” He shook his head as he pulled his hoodie over his head and tossed it aside, his jogging pants following before he made his way to the bed. “I just wanna cuddle though.”

His voice was so soft that she felt something inside her melt and all she wanted to do was wrap him up in her arms and hold him tight.

“Well it’s a good thing I’m an expert at that huh?” She watched as he climbed into the bed beside her, pulling the covers up over his body before he moved to her side, his arms snaking around her waist with ease.

He let his head fall to her stomach, his lips grazing over the small space of exposed skin below her belly button.

“Rest Owen.” She reached down with one hand and let her fingers run through his hair slowly, smiling to herself when she heard him let out a shaky breath.

And then he was relaxing against her, his arms stilling around her as he pressed another kiss to her stomach.

“Thank you.” He whispered softly, his words almost getting lost in the stillness of the room.

“Always.” She whispered back, her hand settling on the back of his head as she massaged his scalp slowly.

He was asleep within minutes, his soft snores filling the room as his breath tickled her abdomen.

She couldn’t help but smile as she moved her hand back to her book, deciding that she would let him sleep while she at least finished this chapter.


	20. Papi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Papi (Tarlos)**
> 
> _“Your boyfriend talks in his sleep.”_
> 
> _Or_
> 
> _Michelle overhears TK saying some things about her best-friend in the middle of the night._

Carlos had just grabbed his food from the food truck and moved to sit down when he heard an all to familiar voice behind him.

“Your boyfriend talks in his sleep.” Michelle’s soft drawl caused him to do a double take as he plopped down at the picnic table he had chosen.

“Excuse me?” He didn’t know what she was talking about but he certainly wanted to find out.

“TK,” She sat down across from him and folded her arms on top of the table as she spoke, “he talks in his sleep.”

“Ooookay…” Carlos didn’t know how he had never noticed that before, or why it concerned him, but he would play Michelle’s game, for now. “What does that have to do with me?”

“Well, Papi…” He could almost feel his face flush as he choked on his water, his eyes going wide at the use of the nickname. “You two must have been enjoying yourselves in his dreams last night because I heard him use a few phrases that I could have gone without hearing.”

Carlos knew he had to look like a fish gasping for air.

He knew his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were as wide as they could get.

But he couldn’t make his face change.

He couldn’t make his mind bring himself back to reality.

“He also said some very sweet things…” She reached across the table and tapped his chin gently, causing him to finally close his mouth and blink. “I would assume after you two, ya know, finished whatever you were doing.”

“He… what?” He couldn’t believe that TK had had a dirty dream about him, and that he vocalized it while it was happening.

Michelle let out a sigh as she shook her head softly, offering him a playful smile.

“I got up to get some water last night and TK’s door was open, more so than usual, so I went to pull it closed a little more.” He waited for her to continue, his hand gesturing for her to keep going. “When I got closer I heard him talking. I thought it was gibberish at first but then he said a few words that I’d rather not repeat that involved a few specific parts of your anatomy and his…”

“Oh dios mio…” He couldn’t believe that Michelle had heard all that.

“Then he muttered something about ‘Papi you’re soooo good’ and I had to walk away before I lost it.” She was laughing now, tears actually rolling down her cheeks as the words left her mouth.

“I can’t believe you heard that.” He was so embarrassed and he could feel his entire body flushing, even his toes. “He…”

“It’s fine Carlos, it’s not like I don’t know that you two have sex, and lots of it.” He shook his head at her words as he dropped his face into his palms.

Michelle hearing about their sex life wasn’t what worried him.

“Did Owen…?” He couldn’t even finish the question because he was thrown off by her news. “He… he didn’t hear did he?”

“No.” She straightened herself back up and raised an eyebrow. “What would you have done if he had been the one to tell you and not me?”

“I would have pulled my gun out and ended it right here.” He would never be able to live with Captain Strand hearing the dirty details of his sex life with his son.

“So dramatic.” Michelle rolled her eyes before reaching over and stealing a chip, taking a bite before continuing. “Anyway… when I went back upstairs he was whispering how much he loved you and how sweet you were and something about cuddling you all night. It was kinda cute actually.”

There was nothing cute about TK talking about their bedroom adventures in his sleep.

“I’m never talking to him again.” He huffed out, his arms crossing over his chest, his tacos long forgotten.

“Oh hush Carlos, it’s fine.” She grabbed another chip and kicked him playfully under the table as she offered him a soft smile. “I closed the door and left. This morning he was none the wiser.”

“You didn’t tell him that you heard him did you?” He would imagine that that could explain why TK hadn’t answered any of his texts this morning.

“I just reminded him that he needed to keep his door closed from now on.” She winked at him as her face broke out in a large grin. “Young and old ears alike could hear some things they’d rather not know about…”

“Tienes que estar bromeando.” He muttered under his breath, his eyes closing as he took a deep breath. “Is that why he hasn’t talked to me all morning?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugged her shoulders as raised an eyebrow at him. “That could be because I suggested to him that he and ‘Papi’ go away for a few days together…”

“If you weren’t my best friend I’d shoot you right now.” He growled out, his embarrassment taking over and making him feel a little angry.

“No you wouldn’t.” She offered him a soft smile before pushing herself up and stepping away from the table. “Besides, if it weren’t for me, you’d never bring up the idea of you two moving in together…”

“I haven’t brought that idea up…” He was confused, so very confused.

“Really?” She gritted her teeth together and made a ‘oops’ gesture, her hands going up in front of her before she smiled. “Oops?”

“Michelle!” He couldn’t believe her, absolutely couldn’t believe her. “Get back here!”

He watched as she started to walk away, a giant smile on her face as she waved softly.

“See ya later, Papi!” She called out the words over her shoulder before she disappeared out of sight behind another set of food trucks.

Carlos couldn’t wait to get her back for that.

But first, he needed to find TK and set things right.


	21. Stay (Owelle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Stay (Owelle)**
> 
> _“Stay please?”_
> 
> _Or_
> 
> _That time that Emily isn’t the only one afraid of thunderstorms._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I’m a sucker for Kid!Fics so I couldn’t help but include Emily in my ultimate Owelle headcanon. I apologize if it isn’t for you.

Owen was exhausted, not that he minded, but still, he couldn’t remember the last time he had been so tired.

He and Michelle had taken Emily for the day, a surprise middle-of-the-week trip to the zoo, and he couldn’t the last time he had walked so much in one visit.

Or laughed so much in one day.

And while they had had a blast, his feet were sore and all he wanted to do was go home and get some sleep.

So after they had enjoyed their takeout and watched Emily’s pick of ‘Frozen 2’, for the third time, he had stayed put on the couch while Michelle had tucked the girl into bed.

“She’s already asleep.” She whispered as she joined him, her body snuggling into his as her head fell to his shoulder.

“Can’t say I blame her.” He whispered back, his eyes closing as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “I’m about to fall asleep myself.”

“Hm… nap a little before you go then.” He didn’t open his eyes but if he had to guess, hers were probably already closed as well.

“Will do.” He let his body relax back as he tucked her into his side with a soft sigh.

—

The next time he woke up the living room was dark.

And he was alone.

And he could hear the rain pounding against the windows outside, the wind howling as it whipped the branches on the tree in Michelle’s front yard around.

He pushed himself up off the couch and stretched, his eyes catching the glow of the bedroom light from the down the hall.

He figured that Michelle would have gone to bed by now, but he guessed that maybe that nap had been enough to recharge her.

But when he pushed the door open slowly his heart melted at the sight before him.

Michelle was snuggled under the covers on her bed, and she wasn’t alone.

“She’s scared.” She whispered as she brushed the young girl’s hair back from her face.

He wasn’t entirely sure of what Emily was scared of, but then he heard the loud clap of thunder just outside the bedroom window and he took a deep breath as he shut the door behind him.

“It’s okay Em.” He moved to sit beside the girl on the bed, smiling softly when she climbed into his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck.

“It woke her up almost as soon as it started.” He turned toward the bedside table, his eyes finding 11:49pm staring back at him on the clock.

They had fallen asleep on the couch almost three and half hours ago.

“I know it’s just a storm…” Emily whispered against his shoulder. “But I’m still scared.”

“And you have every right to be.” He whispered back, pressing a kiss to her head as he held her close. “Storms are scary.”

Another clap of thunder sounded through the house and he saw Michelle jump a little from a space on the other side of the bed.

“Stay.” She mouthed to him, her eyes soft as she silently begged him not to leave them. “Please.”

“Of course.” He gently maneuvered Emily back into her space beside Michelle before standing up. “Let me throw some sweats on and I’ll be right back.”

Emily nodded her head as she buried her face against the pillow, her body snuggling up against Michelle’s once more.

He had made quick work of changing into the spare sweat pants and t-shirt that he kept there, just in case, and then he made his way back toward the bedroom.

He climbed into the bed just before another boom of thunder caused both girls beside him to jump.

“Come here you.” He gently wrapped his arm around Emily, pulling her back against his side before pressing a kiss to her head.

He felt Michelle’s hand find his and squeezed it gently before pulling the blankets back up over them all.

“Get some sleep girls.” He whispered softly, watching as Michelle dared to reach above her and turn off the light.

Emily didn’t even flinch though and when he looked down her eyes were closed and her breathing was already evening out.

“Guess I’m not the only one who feels safer in your arms.” Michelle whispered as she offered him a smile.

“What can I say, I really am just a big teddy bear.” He smiled back her before leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. “Go back to sleep.”

She nodded her head before mouthing a ‘thank you’ against his lips.

And then she was falling back down against the mattress, her body relaxing as she closed her eyes.

She was asleep within minutes too and Owen couldn’t help but feel his heart swell.

This might not have been how he planned to end his day, but he would take this scenario any day.


	22. Full Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Full Hearts (Tarlos w/ mentions to Owelle)**
> 
> _Things you said when we were the happiest we’ve ever been._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I wrote the first part of this as a response to a challenge on Tumblr and just now decided to finish it. I’m going to work toward incorporating this into canon for the Drabble universe.  
> **Clearly this is set in the future, roughly a year and a half after the season 1 finale.  
> ***I also know nothing about adopting/fostering so please don’t shoot me if this information is horribly wrong.

“We got them.” TK whispered into the silence of the living room, his body stopping in the doorway as he let his eyes settle on his fiancé.

“Huh?” Carlos turned toward him, a confused look on his face as he did best to figure out what TK was talking about.

“We got them Los.” He said again, this time a little louder and with a little more authority. “The twins, their ours.”

“Wait? What?” Carlos jumped off the couch, racing toward him with a giant smile on his face. “You’ve got to shitting me. When?”

“That was the social worker on the phone just now.” He was shaking, his body full of more excitement and joy than he could ever imagine. “She said their mom loved us and didn’t even have to think twice.”

Carlos didn’t hesitate to pull him into his arms then, wrapping him up tightly as they both cried happy tears.

“I can’t believe they’re ours.” He whispered as he pulled back, taking the phone from TK’s hands before guiding him back to the couch. “She’s sure about this? This is what she wants? What they want?”

“She told Mrs. Sanchez that she’s never seen them happier.” He struggled to get the words out but all he could think about was how elated he was that they would finally be a family. “She said Laura asked them separately, and together, both Lachlan and Olivia want to be here.”

He was pulled back into another hug, his fiancé’s arms wrapping him up so tight he almost couldn’t breathe.

This had to be the happiest moment in TK’s life so far and he knew it was only going to get better from here.

—

They had chosen not to wait to say anything to his dad and Michelle, so they had headed to their place after lunch.

He knew his dad had to know what was going on when he had called him and told him, in what had to be straight up gibberish, that he and Carlos were coming over right after lunch.

They had something they needed to tell him and Michelle and he couldn’t wait.

“You didn’t get married and not tell us did you?” Michelle’s question caused Carlos to chuckle as they both exited the car, making their way up the driveway. “Because I have this really nice speech prepared…”

“We didn’t get married.” Carlos stopped before her and reached out, wrapping his arms around her tightly as Owen raised an eyebrow. “This is even better.”

“Better than getting married?” He knew his dad had been looking forward to their wedding since they had gotten engaged.

“We got the twins.” TK blurted out, his eyes going wide as he the words left his mouth.

They had prepared this big speech and they were all going to be sitting down and things were going to be calm.

Clearly, his brain mouth was doing it’s own thing today.

“What?” Michelle pulled back from Carlos with an giant smile, her eyes wide as she looked between the two. “That was… you guys just started the process.”

He looked to Carlos before speaking again, his heart hammering in his chest at the thought that he had ruined their big surprise.

“Their mom said she wanted them to be with us.” Carlos was so much more calm than he was and he knew he should’ve let the man do all the talking. “She got the final say and she picked us.”

They all stood in silence for a few seconds before Owen reached out and pulled them both into a giant hug.

“This is the best news we’ve heard in weeks.” TK couldn’t help but smile as his dad held them both close.

“Hey now, share the love.” Michelle joked as she reached out and pulled Carlos in for another hug before stepping back and moving toward him.

She pulled him into a tight hug and he could feel the tears coming to his eyes.

He and Carlos had only just put their names on the list to foster three months ago and when the call came in that there were two kids looking for immediate, temporary care, they had jumped at the chance.

The fact that after only two weeks with them both Lachlan and Olivia were obsessed had made TK’s heart both soar and panic.

He knew they would go home eventually, that they wouldn’t stay forever, and he knew it would break his and Carlos’ hearts when they did.

But even after they had gone home their mother had been willing to let them still come around.

And then a week ago their case worker had called and told them that the mother was losing custody and that if they were interested, which they very much were, they could file to try and get temporary custody with the hopes of adopting them down the road.

They had expected it to take months before they heard anything.

But it had only taken seven days.

Seven of the longest days of TK’s life.

“I can’t believe I’m gonna be a grandpa.” His dad’s words shocked him and he pulled away from the woman in his arms.

He hadn’t even thought of it that way.

In fact, he hadn’t even let the thought that they were going to be parents sink in.

“You’re telling me,” Carlos smiled softly as he ran a hand through his hair, “we’re about to be parents.”

Michelle wrapped an arm around his shoulders with a crocked smile.

“Never saw that one coming did you?” Carlos shook his head back and forth at her question and TK felt his heart start to hammer in his chest.

He hoped that that didn’t mean the other man wasn’t ready for this.

“I knew it would happen one day.” His fiancé smiled at him and he felt the panic in his heart start to subside.

“You guys are gonna make the best parents.” He wasn’t surprised by his dad’s words and he couldn’t help but smile. “Trust me, if there’s anyone who’s suited to take care of those kids it’s you two.”

He sure hoped his dad was right because he had wanted this more than anything.

Being a dad had always been something he wanted and he had decided that he would never let anything keep him from that if a situation presented itself.

He should’ve known that Alex wasn’t the one when he hadn’t supported TK’s dreams of being a dad.

But Carlos had said early on that he hoped to one day have kids, either through surrogacy and adoption and however it may come.

That had probably been the moment when TK had fallen in love with the other man.

The moment when he knew that he was destined to spend the rest of his life with him

“Aw, look, y’all got him getting all sentimental already.” Michelle beamed back at him before she let Carlos go and moved to wrap her arms around Owen. “Grandpa Strand is gonna be a big old softie isn’t he?”

TK couldn’t help but laugh at the thought.

“Grandpa Strand makes me sound old.” Owen said with a huff. “Let’s come up with something cooler before they move in.”

“You have a week.” TK whispered, his heart hammering in his chest once more.

The thought that they only had a week to get their house in order and prepare to be full time parents was astounding.

“Well then I guess we better start planning.” Michelle smiled softly as she spoke. “You two are gonna have your hands full for sure.”

Carlos nodded before reaching out and taking his hand.

“I think our hearts being full will make up for the chaos.” He whispered, a smile crossing his lips as he tugged him to his side. “Don’t you think so babe?”

“Definitely.” TK replied with a smile, snuggling into Carlos’ side as he watched his dad and Michelle beam back at them.

This was definitely going to be their best adventure yet and he couldn’t wait to get it started.


	23. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty Talk (Owelle)
> 
> _Owen hates when Michelle is away._

_You’re cute._

Michelle smiled at the text, her heart fluttering in her chest at Owen’s ability to make her feel so loved with just a simple little text.

_And I don’t mean cute like I wanna pinch your cheeks I mean cute like I wanna push you up against a wall._

And then he followed it up with something that always made other parts of her body stir in ways they shouldn’t be while she was work.

_You’re gonna get me in trouble._

She really should be focused on the training she was sitting through and not on the text messages he was sending her.

But dammit if she didn’t miss him and dammit if his cheesy pick-up lines weren’t more interesting than whatever the old guy up front was talking about.

_I can go all day…_

She really wished he wouldn’t.

_Now is not the time for shameless flirting Owen._

Not that she minded the distraction, but she really should be taking notes.

_I may have a dirty mouth, but I can do great things with it._

She was going to hit him when she finally saw him again.

_I’m well aware of what that mouth of yours can do._

She hit send before she realized just what she had typed and she felt a blush come over her cheeks at what she had sent.

_I want to discover your body… with my tongue._

She let out a cough as she tried to clear her throat, her eyes not missing the look Nancy shot her from her seat beside her.

_Owen James! Stop!_

She knew she could just turn the phone off, but she honestly enjoyed the attention he was giving her.

They hadn’t seen each other in four days and it was honestly killing her.

_Am I turning you on?_

She shouldn’t have to answer that question.

He should know that he was driving her crazy.

_I’m not answering that question. Now I’m going back to paying attention._

She put the phone aside and ignored it as best she could.

—

When she finally checked her phone again during their break she rolled her eyes at the seven texts from Owen.

She could only assume they were all flirty and probably inappropriate and she should definitely wait until she was alone in her room to read them.

But she couldn’t help herself, so she slide the phone open and held her breath.

_Spoil sport._

_I’m bored without you here. TK won’t talk to me._

_I miss you._

So far he just sounded like he was lonely and she kind of felt bad.

_I know I’m a handful but that’s why you got two hands._

She rolled her eyes at that one.

If Owen was anything it was a handful.

_I promise to always be by your side._

_Or under you._

_Or on top._

The last three texts made her choke on the sip of water she had just taken.

She honestly couldn’t believe him.

He knew that she was working and yet he was torturing her with these flirty texts.

But two could play at this game.

_If distance didn’t exist we’d probably be fucking right now._

She hit send and held her breath.

She could only imagine what his response would be.

_That’s not fair._

That was all his text back said and she rolled her eyes.

That was nothing compared to the things that he had been doing to her with his texts over the past few hours.

_I’ll be home tomorrow. Calm down._

She was honestly counting down the hours.

_Sunday’s are for cuddles, carbs, and a ton of sex…_

She could live with that.

_Is that a promise?_

She figured he probably could tell.

Definitely ;)

She smiled to herself as she got ready to reply back, but she was called back into the meeting room before she could say anything else.

She couldn’t wait to get home.

Talking dirty was always more fun in person.


	24. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops (Owelle)
> 
> _Owen makes a mistake when he packs Michelle’s go-bag for her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Just something soft and fluffy that I wrote in response to an anon prompt on Tumblr.

Owen hadn’t been expecting to get called into work in the middle of the night on his one day off.

Nor had he been expecting to show up to a scene so gruesome that even the most seasoned firefighter would be put off.

But alas, he had done just that and when it was all said and done all he wanted to do was go somewhere, be it home or the station or whatever, and shower and sleep.

So once he had made it back to the station he had done just that.

After showering he had stumbled into the bunks, stopping only when he heard the sound of TK’s voice.

“Uh Michelle…” Owen poked his head around the corner, his eyes taking in the sight of the pair standing before him. “Since when did you work for the New York FD?”

He watched Michelle’s eyes go wide as she looked down at the shirt covering her chest.

“Uh…” Her cheeks turned red as she tried to find the words to answer him, probably without digging herself into a hole. “I uh…”

“Is that my shirt?” TK raised an eyebrow in her direction, a smirk coming to his lips as Judd stopped beside him. 

“You know damn good and well it’s not.” She crossed her arms over her shirt before turning on her heels and heading toward her bed.

“Is that…?” Judd stopped his line of questioning when Michelle shot a glare in his direction as she moved to sit down. “You’re wearing the Cap’s shirt!”

“Could you say it any louder Judson?!” Owen held back a chuckle as her watched her turn even redder, her eyes seething as she stared down the other man. 

“Oops.” He simply shrugged his shoulders then, moving to sit on his own bed, pulling the covers over himself before laying down with a chuckle. “Night Michelle, sleep tight.”

Owen watched as he winked in her direction, laughing when she flipped him the bird with a frustrated growl.

TK simply laughed before moving toward his bed as well, crawling under his blankets before letting his head fall to the pillow.

“I’d ask questions but it’s really none of my business.” He waited to see what Michelle would say or do in response to the kid’s statement.

“Goodnight TK.” She moved to lay down then, turning her back in the direction of both men.

TK didn’t bother to respond and Owen waited a minute until they were settled before moving around the corner and reaching to turn all the lights off.

No one said anything when they were plunged into darkness and Owen moved quickly toward Michelle’s bed, climbing in beside her without a word.

“You packed your shirt, in my go-bag.” She hissed out, squirming when he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

“Oops.” He pressed his lips to her ear, smiling when she let out a huff.

“Not funny.” She shook her head but she didn’t fight him off anymore, her body relaxing against him. “Now everyone knows.”

“No one knows a thing.” He whispered, his hand snaking it’s way under the shirt she was wearing, his fingers grazing over her stomach softly. 

“We know everything Cap!” Judd’s voice called through the small space. “Now shut up and go to sleep.”

Owen couldn’t help but bust out laughing, burying his face against Michelle’s hair as he held her close.

“I hate you.” She whispered.

“No you don’t.” He let his lips press a kiss against her neck before closing his eyes and relaxing against the pillow. “Get some sleep babe.”

“Yeah yeah yeah.” She snuggled into him some more, her eyes closing as her breathing evened out.

And the next thing Owen knew she was fast asleep in his arms.


	25. Cozy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cozy (Tarlos)
> 
> _TK was cold and Carlos was the only one who could warm him up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is in response to an anon prompt on Tumblr.

TK was cold, colder than he ever thought possible.

He thought Austin nights would be warmer than New York nights.

Tonight however, was proving to be just the opposite.

Instead, the day that had been mostly in the eighties had somehow managed to drop to almost forty-two at night.

And once the sun went down, it had gotten downright cold.

Digging through his bag TK let out a frustrated sigh when he realized he hadn’t packed a single long sleeve shirt or hoodie.

It’s not like he expected it to be so freaking cold.

Looking around the bedroom he wondered if Carlos would mind if he grabbed something of his to wear.

It certainly wouldn’t be the first time.

And probably not the last either.

Letting out a huff he pulled the other man’s closet open, grabbing the first hoodie he saw, and pulling it on with a smile.

It even smelled like him.

Shutting the door behind him he made his way out into the living room, plopping down on the couch as he turned the TV on, letting the sound of some cooking show zone him out.

And then the next thing he knew the door was opening and Carlos was stepping through and into the small space, an exhausted smile on his face.

“Hey you.” He said softly, shutting the door behind him as he dropped his bag and belt to the floor by the door.

“Hi.” TK let out a yawn as he snuggled further into the cushions, his eyes heavy as he realized just how tired he was.

“Comfy?” Carlos’ eyes wandered over his body and TK felt very exposed despite the layers of clothing he was wearing.

“Mhm.” He nodded his head with another yawn. “I got cold so I stole your sweatshirt.”

The other man nodded his head with a smile before moving toward the couch.

“That’s fine mi corazon.” He said softly, dropping to his knees beside the couch. “You didn’t have to stay up.”

“Hmm.” TK knew he could have gone to bed as soon as he got to Carlos’, but there was something about sleeping in the other man’s bed alone that he didn’t like. “You’re never getting this hoodie back.”

Carlos let out a chuckle as he ran a hand through the younger man’s unruly hair.

“I have plenty.” He whispered as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to TK’s forehead. “Are you coming to bed or staying here?”

“Bed.” TK nodded his head softly, a sleepy smile forming on his lips as his eyes closed at the feeling of his boyfriend’s fingers against his scalp. “Sleepy.”

“I can see that.” Carlos pulled back and pushed himself into a standing position, his hand reaching out for TK’s with a smile. “Come on love.”

TK nodded softly before taking the man’s hand and letting himself be pulled up and led toward the bedroom.

He climbed into bed as Carlos stepped into the bathroom, stripping his clothes off before poking his head around the half open door.

“I’ll be right out.” TK simply nodded his head before snuggling under the covers, burying his face into Carlos’ pillow, inhaling the scent of the man.

He was liable to fall asleep before Carlos even made it out of the shower at this point.

But he didn’t much care.

At least he was surrounded by everything soft and cozy that smelled like him.

He supposed that would tide him over until the man emerged from the bathroom.


	26. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught (TK/Carlos)
> 
> _TK and Carlos get caught in the act, but it isn’t what you think._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This was a Tumblr prompt and I just had to make it sassy and sweet and a little raunchy. Hope you enjoy!

“I’m hungry.” Carlos whispered into the darkness of the room and he couldn’t help but chuckle when his companion let out a groan from beside him.

“It’s three in the morning.” TK moaned. “Go to sleep.”

“But I’m hungry.” Carlos rolled over to face the other man, his eyes wandering over his face as he tried to gauge what he was really thinking.

“Then go get something to eat.” The slight bite to the man’s tone made Carlos roll his eyes and he flopped back over onto his back.

“This isn’t my house.” Not that TK didn’t know that. “I can’t just go help myself to anything in the fridge.”

“Sure you can.” He rolled his eyes again as he propped himself up on his elbows.

“What if someone sees me?” He felt like a teenager all over again and when TK cracked an eye open and glared at him he couldn’t help but offer him a teasing smile.

“I’m pretty sure dad and Michelle know you’re here…” They had had dinner with the other couple earlier, and watched a movie with them, surely they were aware that he was spending the night.

“Still…” He really didn’t want to venture downstairs alone.

TK shook his head before burying his face against the pillow with a sigh.

A minute later though he popped his head up and offered Carlos a sloppy grin.

“What?” He could tell the man was up to something by the twinkle in his eye. “What is that devilish mind thinking about?”

“Other than going for round four?” TK winked at him and Carlos swallowed, he was exhausted to say the least and he needed a break, and a snack. “Michelle keeps a secret stash of Ben and Jerry’s in the freezer. She hides it so dad won’t see it, but he knows it’s there…”

“We cannot eat Michelle’s ice cream.” He knew his best-friend better than anyone and he knew that she would murder them both, and no one would be the wiser. “She’ll kill us.”

“Not if we don’t get caught.” TK jumped up then, grabbing his boxers and pulling them on quickly. “Or we’ll just blame it on dad, it wouldn’t be the first time.”

Carlos felt his mouth drop open and he stared wide eyed as the other man pulled a t-shirt on before heading for the door.

“Come on.” And then he was walking back to the bed, grabbing Carlos’ hand and dragging him toward the door.

They made their way down the stairs quietly, moving into the kitchen where TK turned the small light on above the sink.

“It’s behind the waffles. Another one of her additions.” Carlos felt wrong doing this, especially to Michelle, but damn if he didn’t know that whatever was behind those waffles was going to contain an exceptional amount of chocolate.

“If we get caught,” He pulled the freezer door open and searched for the waffles, pulling the box out with a huff, “I’m blaming you.”

“Nonsense.” TK reached around him and dragged the container out, taking the waffles from him and shoving them back in. “Grab spoons.”

“Where are we going?” Carlos watched as he headed back up the stairs slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible as they neared Owen’s room.

“Well we can’t eat that down here.” He whispered back, his body freezing as they heard the floorboards creak in the older man’s room. “They’ll surely find us.”

Carlos rolled his eyes as they waited in silence, sighing when they heard the toilet flush and then the sink run for a minute.

And then the person was moving back across the room and silence surrounded them once more.

“I think we’re good.” TK turned toward him and smiled just as the bedroom door swung open. “Fuck.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at the look on his boyfriend’s face, but what was even funnier was the look on his boyfriend’s father’s face when he noticed what was in TK’s hand.

“What are you doing with that?” Carlos waited for Owen to say something about eating healthy and being mindful and whatever, but it never came.

“It was Carlos’ idea!” He knew that the other man would never believe that and when Owen let out a chuckle he breathed a sigh of relief. “What’s so funny?”

“That container’s empty.” The captain whispered his response like it was the most normal thing in the world and Carlos raised his eyebrows as TK ripped the lid off the container.

And sure enough, it was bone dry.

“What the heck?” TK sounded so disappointed and it kind of broke Carlos’ heart. “Why would Michelle leave an empty container of ice in the freezer? And why would you know about it?”

Owen just stood there with a knowing look on his face and suddenly Carlos got it.

TK apparently wasn’t the only one sneaking the poor woman’s ice cream in the middle of the night.

“I ate it.” It was so matter of a fact and to the point and Carlos couldn’t help but chuckle. “I always blame it on you guys though. Guess we both owe her a new container.”

And with that Owen turned on his heel and headed back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him as he went, a chuckle echoing through the space for a minute.

“That bastard.” TK muttered under his breath, turning back to face Carlos with a scowl. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay pookie.” He watched as the man rolled his eyes at the nickname. “Let’s go to bed. We can get more tomorrow.”

TK let out a huff before shuffling his way back to the bedroom and dropping to the bed with a pout.

“How about I offer up something better?” Carlos shut the door behind him before climbing into bed beside him. “Perhaps something a little, saltier…?”

The laugh that left TK’s lips was totally worth it and he couldn’t help but smile as he crashed his lips against his, pinning the younger man below him in the bed.

At least this time if they got caught, it would be both of their faults.


	27. Damn Straight (Owelle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn Straight (Owen/Michelle)
> 
> _Six weeks was how long Owen had had the ring burning a hole in his nightstand drawer. But he’d known for months that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with._

Owen had been sleeping so peacefully, all warm and snuggled into the body beside him.

But then said body decided to remove itself from the bed and he let out a frustrated growl.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He cracked an eye open as he watched his companion toss a smile over her shoulder before ducking into the bathroom.

He let out a growl as he flopped onto his back, his eyes opening all the way at the sound of the shower starting.

He could get out of bed and join her.

But this was the first day he’d had off in over a week and he was exhausted.

So instead he let his eyes close once more and the next thing he knew the bathroom door was opening.

“Go back to sleep Owen.” He pushed himself up on his elbows and watched as Michelle grabbed her jeans from the dresser and pulled them on slowly.

She was teasing him on purpose and he hated it.

“Come back to bed and I will.” He moved forward then, sitting up on the edge of the bed as he reached out and grabbed her hand, tugging her forward.

“Carlos needs me.” She shot him a knowing glare as she tried to pull her t-shirt on, stopping when he took the item from her and tossed it onto the bed behind him.

"Carlos can wait." He hissed out, his lips pressing against her collar bone as he tugged her closer.

"Carlos cannot wait.” She huffed, her hands batting at his as he reached out to undo the button of her jeans. “He's freaking out."

"Well I have some unfinished business to take care of." He nipped at the top of her breast as he slid the zipper down slowly.

"We finished everything just fine thank you very much." She pulled back and dropped her hands to his shoulders, staring him down as she spoke. “I’m already running late because someone turned the alarm off last night.”

"Oops." He shrugged his shoulders as he started pushing her jeans down with a smile. “Come back to bed and we’ll forget it ever happened.”

Michelle let out a growl as she grabbed his hands and shoved him back onto the bed, stepping away from him as she redid her pants and grabbed another shirt from the pile.

"You do realize today is a big day right?" He sighed with her question.

Of course he knew today was a big day.

It wasn’t everyday that your son got engaged.

And this time, it was happening because the guy really loved him and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

"I know that.” He pushed himself back up and grabbed her hand just as she pulled her t-shirt over her head. “Doesn't mean I can't enjoy a few extra minutes in bed with my lady."

"I'm just your lady?" She raised an eyebrow as she gave him a smirk and he felt his body tingle in all the right places.

"Lady... friend?" She was so much more to him than that, but he had to keep things exciting.

"I better be more to you than just your... lady friend..." She stepped into his embrace this time, dropping her forehead to his with a soft sigh.

He smiled at her before leaning in, kissing her softly, his fingers running along her waist softly as he held her in place for a little while longer.

“I love you.” He whispered against her lips. “You know that right?”

“I know Owen.” She wrapped her arms around him then, hugging him tightly before whispering her own sentiments back. “I love you too.”

And then she was placing a kiss to his cheek before shoving him back onto the bed with a playful giggle.

“But I have to go or Carlos will kill me.” And then she was darting out the door and he let out a huff as he stared at the ceiling once more. “I’ll see you tonight! Don’t forget to wake up Emily!”

He heard her shout from downstairs and then the house was silent and he was left alone with his own thoughts once more.

—

Carlos’ proposal to TK had gone off without a hitch and everyone had had a blast celebrating the couple and enjoying being together.

After saying their goodbyes, Owen and Michelle had headed home with a sleepy Emily in tow.

The girl had fallen asleep in the car and after Owen had tucked her into her bed he had joined Michelle in the shower.

A shower that had turned cold before they were even really able to wash anything.

A shower that had resulted in them collapsing into bed breathless and naked.

Michelle had snuggled into the blankets and closed her eyes with a soft sigh but Owen couldn’t bring himself to do the same.

So instead, he just laid there and stared at her with a soft smile on his face.

"What?" Michelle’s question broke him from his thoughts and he watched as she cracked an eye open at him. “Do I have something on my face?”

"No!” He could feel his cheeks turning red at the idea that she had just caught him staring at her like she was some kind of prize.

"Owen... I know that look.” She opened both her eyes and rolled onto her side so that she could face him. “You're up to something."

"Marry me?" The question honestly came out of nowhere and his eyes were just as wide as hers after the words left his mouth.

"Oh for Christ's sake!" She sounded so shocked and uncertain and he wondered if he should be concerned. “Are you serious right now?”

"Is that a noooo...?" He really hadn’t meant for this to be how proposed.

He had had a plan.

A really good, romantic plan.

But then she was laying there looking so perfect and beautiful and his heart just felt so full and he couldn’t stop himself.

"Owen?" She whispered his name as she reached out and cupped his cheek softly.

"What?" He felt like the tiniest human being on the planet right now and he hated it.

He couldn’t believe that he had just fucked things up so badly.

"Are you just asking because you're in the mood? All that excitement from earlier?” She asked her questions softly and he could tell that she wasn’t mad, so maybe he hadn’t fucked up too badly. “Is this a high you're gonna come down from in a few days?"

"No." He didn’t hesitate to answer because he knew how he felt.

And what he felt was that he wanted to marry this beautiful and wonderful soul that was laying across from him.

"And how can I be certain?" She had every right to question him though.

She had been down this road before.

And this wasn’t a situation they could just fuck around with.

They had Emily to think about.

Whatever decisions they made as a couple affected her too.

"Because if I were just 'in a mood' I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have had this ring burning a hole in this damn nightstand drawer for six weeks." He rolled over and opened the top drawer to his nightstand, pulling out the black velvet box and extracting the ring from it. “Every night for the past 40 days I’ve thought about rolling over and pulling this out and giving it to you.”

"Six weeks?!?!" She stared back at him with wide eyes, tears forming as she caught sight of the diamond ring in his hands. “Forty days?!?!”

He let out a chuckle as he watched her follow the object with every move he made.

"Well, that’s just how long I’ve had the ring…” She snapped her eyes up to him and he could tell she was holding her breath. “I’ve thought about proposing for a few months now.”

"I... I don't know what to say..." He could tell.

"Well 'yes' would be a nice response..." He really wanted to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her.

He wanted to do this one right.

"Ummm..." She stared back at him as tears rolled down her cheeks, her teeth biting her bottom lip as she moved her hand down to his.

"Oh gosh. You're gonna say 'no' aren't you? It's too soon isn't it?” He felt like a moron. “Carlos told me you'd be excited... I'm such an idiot."

"Owen!" He was never going to forgive himself for this.

And Carlos might be on his way to being his new son-in-law, but he was going to give him a good talking too about his false promises that Michelle would be happy with a ring.

"I can't believe I'm so stupid.” He pulled his hand away from hers with a sigh and moved to roll over so he could put the ring away. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything..."

"Owen!" But Michelle stopped him as she reached out and gripped his face between her hands.

"What?" He stared her down, doing his best not to get frustrated or let his disappointment show.

"Shut up." She whispered before leaning in to kiss him.

"Okay." He mouthed his response against her lips as he watched her smile at him.

Finally.

“Yes.” She barely got the word out of her mouth before he felt the tears pouring from his eyes as a giant smile came across his face. “I will marry you.”

“Are you…” She cut him off before he could finish his question, her lips hot and heavy against his as she dragged his body to hers.

“Give me the damn ring Owen.” She reached out to take it from his hands but he shook his head with a smile.

“Nu uh.” He batted her away but only in order to quickly grab her left hand in his. 

He watched as she shook her head with a goofy grin, watching with soft eyes as he slid the ring onto her finger.

“We just stole Carlos and TK’s thunder.” She whispered as she stared down at the ring.

“They’ll understand.” He pressed a kiss to her hand before letting his lips travel up her arm as he rolled her onto her back. “Besides, it isn’t technically the 20th anymore…”

She let out a chuckle as she gripped his cheeks against her palms and pulled him down for a kiss.

“We’re getting married.” She whispered as she pulled back.

“Damn straight.” He whispered back.

And then he crashed his lips against hers, his hands moving to pin hers above her head, the moonlight hitting her diamond in just the right way that made it glow.

“Damn straight.” She echoed as she hooked her legs around his waist and pulled him as close as possible.

He couldn’t wait to spend many more nights with his fiancé like this.

And even better, once she became his wife.


	28. Slow Dance (Judd/Grace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow Dance (Judd/Grace)
> 
> _Good old country boy Judd is at it again being the biggest sweetheart known to man._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I don’t write these two a lot, not for any particular reason other than I just don’t, but here’s my attempt at some softness between these two.  
>  ****Also, Grace is queen. The end.**

_The way the dashboard glow, is hitting your eyes making me lose everything on my mind. And the only thing I wanna do is find a spot, stop this car and throw it in park and get just slow dance with you. Spinning you around by the Walmart sign and moving our feet over the painted white lines._

“Judd, what do you think you’re doing?” Grace watched with wide eyes as Judd suddenly pulled the truck into the closest parking lot, his eyes twinkling as he put the vehicle in park and turned to smile at her.

“Get out.” She raised an eyebrow at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

She knew damn good and well he didn’t just tell her ass to get out of the truck.

Did he have a death wish or something?

“Excuse me?!” She couldn’t believe him.

Not only was it dark, but it was almost midnight.

They had just left dinner with Owen and Michelle.

She was tired and her feet hurt from wearing these god awful heels.

The last thing she was doing was getting out of the truck in a dimly lit WalMart parking lot.

Judd let out a chuckle and exited the vehicle himself, making his way around the front of the truck before stopping beside her door and opening it.

“Please get out of the truck.” He beamed at her and she continued to glare back.

The man had officially lost his marbles.

“Not until you give me a damn good reason why.” She knew that Judd was a good man, that he would never let anything happen to her, but dammit if his behavior wasn’t as bizarre as it could be.

He reached around her and turned up the radio before pulling back and offering her his hand.

“Dance with me?” He had the softest smile on his face and the twinkle in his eyes had grown ten fold.

“Judson Ryder,” She cocked her head to the side as she stared him down, “I am not, under any circumstances, going to dance with you in an empty WalMart parking lot in the middle of the night.”

“It’s playing our song.” He didn’t budge, not even an inch, the smile still plastered to his face as she turned toward the stereo in the truck.

And then she heard it, the start of their song, and she felt her heart start to race.

“You fool.” She shook her head as she muttered the words under her breath.

“Will you say ‘yes’ if I add in a please?” He offered her a few bats of his eyelashes and she couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I suppose I can give you one dance…” She watched as his smile grew as she laid her hand in his.

And then he was tugging her from the vehicle and pulling her close.

She couldn’t help but smile as she let her arms wrap around his neck, her body pressing against his as he pressed a kiss to her head.

They stayed that way for a while, dancing under the glow of the store sign and the half working street lamps.

One song quickly became two songs and then three and by the end of the fourth song she could feel herself falling asleep in his arms.

So she had reluctantly pulled back and offered him a soft smile that was in inconveniently interrupted by a yawn.

“As romantic as this is…” Another yawn stopped her mid speech and she rolled her eyes when he laughed at her. “I’m tired and these heels suck. Can we please go home now?”

“Yes ma’am .” He whispered before leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. “Your carriage awaits.”

She let out a soft laugh before climbing back inside the truck and watching as he closed the door before moving over to his side and climbing in.

They had been almost home when it had hit her.

“How did you know it was gonna play that song?” She knew he had good timing, but there was nowhere that his timing was that good.

“It’s a playlist…” He didn’t even skip a beat, his eyes never leaving the road as he stared straight ahead. “It always plays the same songs in the same order.”

“It’s a…” She couldn’t believe him. “You had this whole thing planned didn’t you?”

He let out a chuckle as he reached across the space between them and took her hand in his, squeezing gently.

“Well you said I needed to be romantic so…” She let her mouth fall open as she turned and looked at him before turning back to stare at the road before them. “TK said it would work.”

She was going to kill TK.

But only after she found somewhere to hide Judd’s body first.

“I can’t believe you listened to TK for romance advice!” She may have adored the kid, but really, weren’t there any better options out there. 

“Well it worked didn’t it?!” He turned toward her with an exasperated look on his face as they stopped at a light. “You enjoyed it didn’t you?!”

She stared back at him as she let out a sigh.

Of course she had enjoyed it.

But maybe she should make him sweat a little.

Perhaps he would take a page out of TK’s book and plan a romantic getaway for her instead.

It had worked for Carlos after all.

“Possibly.” She turned back toward the windshield and pulled her hands into her lap. “Light’s green.”

He let out a huff before pressing his foot onto the gas and continuing down the road.

She would make sure to toss a few hints his way tomorrow about how she’s always wanted to visit the Caribbean.

Maybe she’d even tell TK there was something in it for him if he gave Judd a better piece of advice.

Because as much as she enjoyed slow dancing with him in a parking lot under street lights.

She would much rather prefer to slow dance with him on a white sand beach under the stars.


	29. Take Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **”When was the last time you ate something?” (Owelle)**
> 
> _Owen has a few rough days, so Michelle comes to help._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt from Tumblr.

Owen hadn’t intended on spending the entire day on the couch, asleep, he really hadn’t.

But after the horrible 72 hour shift he had worked, followed by the grueling three hour chemo treatment he had had to undergo, he really didn’t have the motivation to do anything at all.

So that was where he was when TK came barreling through the door sometime around midnight, Carlos wrapped around him like a human blanket, their lips glued to each other’s as TK tried to hold the door open and maneuver them inside at the same time.

It was quite the show and Owen was thoroughly entertained.

Until they caught sight of him on the couch, then they both jumped apart like the other was made of acid.

“Heeeey daaaad…” TK’s face was far less red than Carlos’ but it was still clearly showing signs of embarrassment. “We uh…”

“Were hopefully taking that upstairs.” He motioned toward the stairs behind him and he heard Carlos let out a breath.

“Yep, upstairs.” He let out a chuckle as Carlos grabbed his son’s hand and quickly dragged him toward the staircase. “Have a good night sir!”

But TK didn’t go as reluctantly as Carlos must have wanted and he let out a whine to which they both raised an eyebrow.

“You alright dad?” He should’ve known TK would catch on. “You haven’t been there all day have you?”

He let out a sigh and TK frowned.

“I’m calling Michelle.” He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and Carlos let out a huff, clearly realizing that their evening wasn’t going to go as planned.

“Please don’t.” He knew that she would be exhausted after having to work four straight days with very little break.

The last thing he needed was her coming over and spending the weekend taking care of him.

“She’s the only person you’ll listen to dad.” He rolled his eyes as he sank back against the couch cushions, his ears straining for the sound of the woman’s voice on the other end of the phone. “Michelle, hey!... yeah its me... no, no he doesn’t… he’s on the couch… okay… thanks.”

Owen was kind of pissed that he couldn’t hear the words being said on the other end because he was desperate to know what Michelle was saying.

But he guessed that beggars couldn’t be choosers.

“She’s on her way isn’t she?” He really wanted her to rest.

And he really just wanted to go back to sleep.

He supposed that combining the two wouldn’t hurt.

But that would mean getting up off the couch and she would inevitably make him take a shower and she’d probably yell at him to eat something and that just sounded like too much work right now.

“Yes, yes she is.” Carlos let out another whine and Owen watched as TK ruffled his hair and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “And once she’s here we will leave and go to Carlos’.”

“You’re not my favorite son anymore.” He growled out, pulling the blankets up over his chin as he pouted to himself.

“That’s okay.” TK offered him a smile and he tried to glare at him with just his eyes. “I know Judd’s your favorite.”

“Lies.” He spat back. “Carlos is.”

“Why me?” Carlos looked offended at his declaration and he pulled the blanket down to offer the cop a smile. “Don’t drag me into this…”

“Carlos would never have called Michelle on me…” In reality, he probably would’ve called Grace, which would have been worse. 

But at least he could lie his way out of dealing with Grace.

He couldn’t lie his way out of dealing with Michelle.

“That’s true.” Carlos pointed at him and then at TK and then dropped his hands to his sides at the glare his boyfriend was giving him. “I would never do that sir.”

“Liar.” TK rolled his eyes before moving toward the couch, his eyes set in a heavy stare as he moved toward Owen. “Now get up. Michelle shouldn’t have to see you like this.” 

Owen glared at the younger man before allowing him to pull him into a sitting position.

“Or smell you like this.” He rolled his eyes, he couldn’t possibly smell that bad.

“Shut up.” He pushed himself up to stand beside him and he let out a groan as his entire body shuddered.

He really was getting too old to sleep on that couch for more than an hour at a time.

“Come on, upstairs.” And with that he let himself be guided up the stairs and toward his bedroom, TK only leaving his side once the water in the shower was running.

He supposed the least he could was wash the stink of the day away before Michelle came over to undoubtedly worry over him all weekend.

—

Owen had spent what felt like an hour standing under the warm spray of the shower before he heard the bathroom door open.

He figured when the other person didn’t say anything that it was just TK checking to make sure he was still alive.

But then the curtain was being pushed back and a hand was on his bicep as his visitor joined him.

“You didn’t even check to make sure it was me in the shower.” He joked as Michelle pulled the curtain back in place before letting her head fall to rest against his back. “What if it had been Carlos?”

“Why would Carlos being showering in his boyfriend’s father’s shower?” She was entirely too quick with her response and he guessed that she must have either gotten some sleep, or had had a few more cups of coffee than him.

“What if it was TK?” He turned around then, letting his left hand fall to her hip as his right pushed her hair out of her face. “What would you have done then?”

“Laughed at his ridiculously high pitched squeal.” She offered him a smirk as she reached out and cupped his cheeks against her palms before pulling him down for a gentle kiss.

“Touché.” TK still hadn’t gotten used to Michelle being in the house all the time and she had walked in on him in his birthday suit one too many times.

TK had squealed before hiding for days on end.

Michelle had felt no guilt at all and had made fun of him for being so shy.

Carlos had tried hard to act like it wasn’t funny, but in reality, he asked Owen to grab a picture the next time it happened, just for old times sake.

“Besides,” She pulled back and pressed her forehead to his as she gently massaged his scalp, “I spoke to them both before I came upstairs.”

He nodded his head, his brain unable to form words as she raked her nails over his scalp softly.

She continued to scratch his head for a few minutes as she hummed, one hand reaching down to grab the shampoo before pulling the other hand back.

She returned it to his head after a split second and washed his hair quickly before pushing him back under the spray to rinse away the suds.

He let out a sigh as he felt his body start to relax some, the tension in his shoulders vanishing as she gently ran a hand along his chest.

“When’s the last time you ate something?” Her question was soft as she grabbed the bar of soap and proceeded to lather up her hands.

He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten anything.

And the last thing he ate before that was undoubtedly something from a vending machine.

“Don’t know.” He whispered, his eyes closing as she washed his front and then his back and then pushed him back under the spray again. 

“That’s not a good answer Owen.” He shrugged his shoulders as he turned to face her, his eyes softening at the concerned look on her face. “You need to eat, remember what the doctor said?”

“Yeah yeah yeah.” His doctor had lectured him one too many times about making sure he stayed hydrated and well fed.

He was entirely too busy with those things some days, especially lately.

“I’m not kidding.” She dropped her hands to her hips as she fixed him with her signature glare. “I’m making you a sandwich as soon as we’re done here.”

“Will you feed it to me?” He waggled his eyebrows at her and she frowned.

“No.” And with that she was reaching around him to turn the water off, pausing only when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

“You’re too good to me you know?” She tried to hide the pleased look on her face and he smiled down at her as he let his hands settled on her hips, his thumbs brushing over her hips slowly.

“Yeah well…” She reached out let her hands rest on his shoulders, a soft smile crossing her lips as she stared back at him. “Someone’s gotta take care of your old ass.”

“I’ll show you old.” He growled out before crashing his lips against hers in a searing kiss.

If she wanted to take care of his old ass he could think of a few ways to do just that.


	30. Someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someday (TK and Carlos ft. Buttercup)
> 
> _TK may or may not have been a little jealous about finding Buttercup and Carlos asleep in his bed._

TK was shocked when he arrived home and Buttercup didn't come running to greet him.

He knew that the dog would be excited to see him, especially after he had been gone for over a week.

It's not like he had planned the trip to New York, but his best friend from back home was getting married and he knew he owed it to her to be there.

So he had flown home for the first time in over two years and spent the week surrounded by people he had barely just started to forget.

His dad had assured him that the trip would be good for him, that getting away would be okay, maybe even better than okay.

But Carlos had had to stay behind and he had been heartbroken at the thought of being away from the man for so long.

Speaking of his boyfriend, he was shocked when he saw his Camaro in the driveway when the Uber had dropped off, but so far there was no sign of him anywhere.

"He's upstairs." TK snapped his head in the direction of the female voice, not even shocked to find Michelle standing in the kitchen in what he swore was one of his dad's t-shirts and nothing else.

"Hi Michelle." He had learned months ago to not be surprised by the woman just appearing in their house at all hours of the day and night. "Why is he upstairs?"

"Your dad didn't tell you?" He let out a huff as he dropped his duffle bag and ran a hand through his hair before shaking his head back and forth. "Carlos hasn't been able to sleep, so he's been crashing in your bed every night."

Now why would his father have left that part out of their daily chats?

"Really now?" He was intrigued to say the least, especially at the fact that it didn't seem as though that fact phased Michelle in the least.

"Yep." She took a sip from her coffee before shrugging her shoulders with a smile. "Pretty sure he was missing you..."

He raised an eyebrow at her before chuckling, his legs carrying him up the stairs and toward his room without another word.

When he pushed the door open he was shocked to find Carlos laying on his back with none other than Buttercup curled up against his side.

He couldn't believe the little traitor, he used to hate Carlos.

"I see someone made a new friend..." Carlos snapped his eyes open and turned toward him with a smile.

"I was hoping that was you I heard." He quickly pulled his body into a sitting position and reached out for him.

"Yeah, just me." TK stepped forward slowly, raising an eyebrow when Buttercup turned around and let out a huffy growl. "Excuse you..."

Carlos chuckled before pulling TK into his lap, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him softly.

Buttercup let out another growl and TK scowled down at him as he pulled back.

"Someone's a little jealous..." Carlos reached out to scratch behind the dog's ear, letting out a soft coo when he snuggled closer.

"I'm not jealous!" TK snapped out, his arms crossing over his chest as he pouted.

"I was talking about Buttercup..." Of course he was.

"I knew that." He moved to climb out of the other man's lap but Carlos tugged him back down, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"I missed you." He whispered before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "And so did Buttercup."

"Traitor." TK mouthed against the other man's lips. "He never sleeps with me at night."

"That's because you hog the bed." Carlos said with a smile.

"I do not!" Sure he moved around a lot, but he was a restless sleeper, a very restless sleeper, but he couldn't help it.

"Yes, yes you do." Carlos pressed a kiss to his temple before resting his head on top of his. "I think it might be time for a bigger bed."

"Or I could just move in with you...?" The words left TK's mouth before he knew what was happening and he instantly wanted to disappear.

"You could..." He snapped upright, his eyes going wide at Carlos' response. "But I can't have dogs in my apartment..."

"Oh..." He knew the pout that was on his face was anything but cute, but Carlos was smiling regardless. "Never mind, it was a silly thing to say and I..."

Carlos cut him off with a kiss before taking his hands in his and offering him a very serious look.

"It's not silly, we've been together almost two years." He couldn't believe it had been that long.

How had he been in Austin for almost 2.5 years already?

"Yeah..." He really, really wanted to move in with him.

In fact, he had wanted it for as long as he could remember, but he was trying to be patient.

"We'll just have to get our own place then." Carlos sounded like it was the most nonchalant thing in the world and TK felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

"Whaaat? Excuse me?" He couldn't be serious.

"We'll just get our own place." He said with a soft smile. "With a yard, for Buttercup, and maybe a few kids someday...?"

No one had said anything about kids had they?!

"Someday..." But the thought was extremely inviting.

"Yes." Carlos leaned in and kissed him passionately, his hands moving to tangle in his hair as his lips pressed against TKs. "Someday."

TK could live with that, he just hoped Buttercup didn’t mind having to share himself with a few tiny humans someday.

Someday.


	31. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares (Owen/Michelle)
> 
> _Prompt #13: “I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me.”_

Michelle certainly wasn’t a stranger to nightmares, not after everything she had been through.

No, rather, she had gotten quite used to them.

But normally she was waking up to an empty bed and after tossing and turning she’d normally just give up and start her day, regardless of what time it was.

But now, well now she didn’t have to wake up to an empty bed.

And instead of tossing and turning and being unable to go back to sleep she was rolling over to find the softest set of blue eyes staring back at her.

“Bad dream?” Owen’s voice was soft as it filled the silence of the bedroom and she couldn’t help but nod her head as his question.

She didn’t think she was quite ready to speak yet and she was glad when he seemed to understand that.

“Can I do anything?” She didn’t know how to respond.

Normally this was something she was faced with alone.

She didn’t know how to ask for help with any of it.

“I’m okay.” She finally found her voice but it was scratchy and quiet and she closed her eyes as she felt another round of tears starting to fall.

Maybe she wasn’t as okay as she thought.

“Come here.” Owen simply reached out and pulled her close though, tucking her against his chest and pressing a kiss to her head. “I won’t let anything happen to you Michelle, I promise.”

She nodded her head against his shoulder as she balled her fists up against his t-shirt.

She knew that she was safe with him, safer than she had ever been, but that didn’t stop her from sometimes feeling the weight of the world on the shoulders.

“You’re okay, I promise.” He pressed another kiss to her hair as he ran his hands up and down her back and she couldn’t help but sigh as she snuggled closer.

She really hoped that the nightmares continued to come around less and less, but if they had to show up, she was just thankful that Owen was there to help get her through them.


	32. Signature Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signature Hug (Carlos/TK)
> 
> _Prompt # 60: “You look like you could use a hug.”_

TK couldn’t remember the last time he had ever seen Carlos look so exhausted and worn down.

In fact, he didn’t think he had ever seen him like that before.

“What’s up with Carlos?” But he knew that if he wanted to get to the bottom of this that Michelle was the person to ask.

“He’s having an off day.” He had never heard anyone refer to Carlos Reyes as having an ‘off day’.

“Any idea why?” He was going to need more information to go off of though.

“I told him I’m taking some time off.” Well yeah, that would do it.

“But you’re not going anywhere,” Thank God, “he does know that right?”

“I reassured him that I’ll be right here in Austin, good as ever.” Michelle’s smile didn’t reach her eyes though and TK felt for the woman.

The past year had been rough on them all, but after everything with her sister, he couldn’t even imagine what was going through her head.

“Let me guess, he didn’t believe you?” TK knew better, because he knew that Michelle and his dad were a thing, even if they were hiding it from everyone around them.

And he knew that neither one of them would give each other up right now.

“He’s worried I’m going to find something better.” She shrugged her shoulders as she took a sip from her beer. “Or someone better.”

“Like a better best-friend?” She nodded her head and he sighed. “But there’s no better best-friend than Carlos Reyes.”

“That’s what I told him!” He watched as Carlos turned to face them but his smile didn’t reach his eyes like it normally did when he saw his two favorite people.

TK was going to have to do some serious cheering up.

So he set down his glass and made his way across the room without another word.

And when he stopped beside Carlos the older man simply raised an eyebrow at him.

“You look like you could use a hug.” That was probably the cheesiest line TK had ever used, but if it got Carlos to calm down and relax, he would say it over and over and over again.

“Are you trying to hit on me?” Was he ever?

“I’m just saying, you look kinda bummed.” Kinda was an understatement though. “Figured I could help cheer you up.”

“I’m fine.” But the scowl on his boyfriend’s face said otherwise.

“You do realize that Michelle’s not going anywhere right?” He really felt like he was having a chat with a toddler, not a grown man. “She’s just taking some time off. She needs it.”

“I know, I know.” Carlos let out a sigh as he turned around and let his arms rest on the bar top. “I’m being ridiculous.”

“Just a little.” TK offered him a smile in hopes that he didn’t upset him too much.

“I’m gonna miss her.” He whispered.

“She’s not going anywhere…” Did he really miss that part of that conversation?

Because TK thought Carlos had just agreed with him on that part.

“But I enjoy seeing her at scenes. We joke and talk and I know she’s got my back and she knows I’ve got hers.” He sounded so whiny and while TK wanted to find it annoying, it was actually pretty cute.

“Well then you’ll just have to see more of me at scenes.” He gave the other man a cheesy grin and he chuckled when Carlos rolled his eyes. “I’ll always have your back. And you can flirt with me. You don’t get to do that with Michelle.”

“It won’t be the same.” He let out another sigh and TK joined him.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

“Do you want that hug now?” Maybe he could make him feel better with one of his signature hugs.

Everyone always said they were the best.

“Yeah, I guess.” Carlos didn’t sound too thrilled about the idea, but when TK wrapped his arms around the other man he felt him melt into him, his arms going around his waist as he buried his head against TK’s neck.

“I love you.” He couldn’t help but press a kiss to his boyfriend’s head as he held him tight.

“I love you too.” Carlos whispered back, pressing his lips against the skin of TK’s shoulder. “Thanks for the hug.”

“Anytime.” He squeezed the once man in his arms once more before pulling back and offering him a smile. “Now, what do you say we go give Michelle some hell for leaving us?”

Carlos busted out laughing but nodded his head nonetheless.

And then they were off, arms linked together as they went in search of their favorite (former) paramedic captain.


	33. the Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Flu (Owen/Michelle)
> 
> _Prompt #88: “I’m better now that you’re here.”_

Michelle did her best not to panic when she got the phone call from TK that Owen wasn’t feeling well.

And she did her best not to panic when she the phone rang thirty minutes later and TK said that he was taking Owen to the doctor.

At least it was the doctor and not the ER, that’s what Michelle kept telling herself.

In fact, that’s what she told herself for the next five hours until her shift ended and she was able to get to Owen.

She didn’t care if it was ten o’clock at night.

She was going to see him.

So when she let herself into the house at exactly 10:30pm she was shocked to see all the lights were off and the house was quiet.

He must not have anticipated her visit.

Otherwise he would have at least left a light on.

But instead the house was pitch black.

So she used the flashlight on her phone to light the way as she headed upstairs, pushing Owen’s bedroom door open with a small creek.

The lump on the bed that was currently covered in more blankets than she could fathom didn’t even move.

She let out a sigh.

He better not be dead.

“Owen.” She hissed his name out and she watched as a foot stirred a little under the covers.

“Hmm.” So at least he was alive.

Alive yes, conscious, maybe not.

“Are you okay?” She closed the door softly behind her before shedding her pants and pulling her hoodie off.

Owen just let out a moan and she rolled her eyes.

The man was such a baby when he wasn’t feeling well.

“What’s wrong?” She crawled into bed beside him and watched as he rolled over onto his back with a huff.

“I have the flu.” The hair matted to his forehead and the bloodshot eyes were pretty good indicators that something was amiss.

“Lovely.” She knew this wasn’t going to be fun for any of them.

“I’m pretty sure you gave it to me.” She had done no such thing.

“I didn’t have the flu Owen.” Not that she had any actual confirmation about that.

“You refused to get tested.” He huffed out. “And now I’m sick.”

“I told you to stay away from me.” She had, in fact, locked him out of her house.

But he had insisted on taking care of her, despite her and TK telling him it was a bad idea.

Actually, if she remembered correctly, Carlos and Judd and Grace had also warned him to stay away.

But if there was one thing that Owen Strand was good at, it was not listening.

“You’re mean.” She shrugged her shoulders as she reached out to brush his hair off his forehead, wincing at the warmth radiating from him.

“Can I get you anything?” He shook his head back and forth before letting out a sneeze, and then another, and then another. “How about you try and go back to sleep?”

“You’ll stay?” He sounded so pitiful and the look on his face matched the tone of his voice.

“Of course.” She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his head, despite knowing she was likely just going to get sick again. “Now sleep.”

“You know, I’m always better when you’re around.” She guessed maybe he was trying to flirt, but with his hoarse voice and clammy hands, he just sounded pathetic.

“Now is not the time to try and get in my pants Owen Strand.” She watched as he chuckled, a coughing fit following, before collapsing against the pillow with a huff. “Get some sleep.”

He nodded his head as he closed his eyes, his body falling back to sleep almost immediately.

Maybe she should have installed better locks on her doors, then this never would have happened.


	34. 175 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Smiling into a kiss (TK/Carlos)**
> 
> _TK was definitely counting the hours since he had last seen Carlos._

TK loved his job, he really did, in fact, even after everything he had been through, being a firefighter was one of the best things about his life.

However, the other best thing about his life was Carlos, his boyfriend of almost two years.

His boyfriend that he loved more than anything in this world.

His boyfriend that he missed terribly because his job as a firefighter did not allow his schedule to line up with Carlos’ job as a police officer.

Which meant that it had been exactly 175 hours and 24 minutes since they had last seen each other.

And yes, TK was counting.

“You might wanna wipe that pout off your face city boy,” The sound of Judd’s booming voice broke him from his thoughts and he snapped his head up to stare the older man down, “loverboy’s outside and I don’t think he’s gonna like that look.”

“Wait, Carlos is here?” He practically leapt from his seat and ran down the stairs, his feet tripping over one another as he stumbled down them and across the truck bay.

He didn’t even turn around to see if Judd was following him, because frankly, he didn’t care.

And that was when he saw him.

Carlos.

Standing there next to his Camaro dressed in jeans and a polo and looking every bit as sexy as TK remembered.

Yes, maybe he was being dramatic, but it had been a very long 7 days.

“I missed…” He didn’t even let the other man finish before he slammed his lips against his, his hands going to tangle in Carlos’ curls, pulling him in close.

He felt his boyfriend smile into the kiss and he couldn’t help but try and tug him closer.

“TK…” But Carlos was gently pushing him back some before he could do anything else, probably because Carlos knew that TK’s next move was to start removing clothing.

Something that would definitely be frowned upon outside the fire station on a public street.

“Sorry.” He hadn’t realized he was out of breath until then and he watched as Carlos smiled before shaking his head, pulling him close as he pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I just really missed you.”

“It’s been a very long 7 days.” Well at least he wasn’t the only one counting.

“175 hours and,” He peered over Carlos’ shoulder to check his watch, “30 minutes.”

Another chuckle left the other man’s mouth before he kissed him once again, pulling him close as he ran his tongue over his lips, begging for entrance.

He swore he would never go that long without a kiss from Carlos again.


	35. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A hug after not seeing someone for a long time (Owen/Michelle)**
> 
> _Michelle just really wants to hug Owen._

Michelle was pacing from one end of Owen’s office to the other, a sigh leaving her mouth every few minutes, her eyes constantly checking the clock on the wall.

He had said he would be back from his last call over an hour ago.

But then they had gotten another call, and then another, and right now she was going crazy.

She just wanted to see him again, to be in his arms and to see him smile and hear his laugh.

Sure they had FaceTime, but it wasn’t the same and they both knew it.

No, rather, she had finally decided to come back to Austin after being away for four and a half months and all she wanted to was to be with him.

But, like her life would have it, he apparently wasn’t coming back to the station anytime soon.

And then, she heard it.

The sound of the big doors opening and the trucks rolling in and she felt her heart stop.

He was finally here.

Part of her wanted to run downstairs and throw herself into his arms and never let go.

But the other part of her wanted to surprise him because she knew it would work.

She knew that he wouldn’t be expecting her to be in his office like this.

Hell, he probably thought she was kidding when she said she was coming home.

So instead, she convinced herself to wait, her feet tapping against the floor as she wrung her hands together in front of her.

She could do this, she could be patient.

Or not.

Every sound she heard made her jump, thinking it could be Owen rounding the corner at any minute.

And exactly forty two minutes after she had heard the bay doors open she heard the sound of his familiar footsteps coming down the hall.

Owen appeared before her like a dream and she froze in place.

She couldn’t move, she couldn’t breathe, and she didn’t know why.

It had only been four months, why was she all of a sudden acting like she hadn’t seen him in years?

“Michelle?” And then she heard his voice and that was all it took.

She practically ran toward him, nearly knocking him over as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

God she had missed these hugs.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be here.” He whispered against her hair, holding her in place against his chest as he rubbed her back softly.

“I told you I was coming home.” She had, at least three times, told him that she was planning on coming back to Austin.

Clearly she was right when she thought he wouldn’t believe her.

“I didn’t think you’d actually do it.” She pulled back and shot him a look, raising an eyebrow at the smirk that come across his face.

“Well, I did. I’m here.” His smile grew and she felt her heart skip a few beats.

God she had missed this.

“Well, welcome home.” He leaned in then and kissed her softly, his hands cupping her cheeks against his palms as he deepened the kiss.

This was certainly not the homecoming she was expecting, but she’d take it.


	36. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Kissing someone’s cuts/bruises/scratches (Owen/Michelle)**
> 
> _Owen loved kissing Michelle anyway that he could, but right here in his office, was probably not the best place for such displays of affection._

Owen had been sitting at his desk minding his own business, working on paperwork, when he heard his office door fly open, the person on the other side letting out a huff.

When he looked up he wasn’t surprised to see Michelle, in fact, he was shocked that she hadn’t come to see him sooner.

But what did shock him was the giant bruise on her cheek and neck.

That definitely hadn’t been there this morning.

“Do I even wanna know how you got that?” He gestured toward her and raised an eyebrow, hoping that the answer didn’t include something crazy like he suspected.

“Got what?” Or maybe she’d just play dumb.

“That bruise on your face.” He pushed himself to stand, making his way toward her as he sighed.

It was definitely too big for her to not know it was there.

“I have a bruise on my face?” She quickly grabbed the mirror off his desk and stared at her reflection, letting out a groan when she realized what was going on.

“Yeah…” He reached out and gently ran his fingers over the space, watching as she flinched at his touch.

“Dammit.” She set the mirror back down and straightened up, looking him in the eye as she shrugged, “Well that’ll match the one on my stomach just great.”

“You have a bruise on your stomach too?!” Had they not been in the middle of his office he would have lifted her shirt and checked for himself. “What the hell happened to you?”

“There was a guy… he got angry…” She sounded like it was no big deal and he sighed, that bruise was definitely a big deal.

“Were you trying to take care of this guy?” It figured that she’d get into a fight with a patient, she was to stubborn for her own damn good sometimes.

“Yes. Needless to say, he didn’t want help.” She closed her eyes as she let out another sigh, dropping to sit in the chair across from the one he had just vacated.

“Jesus Michelle.” He knelt down in front of her, lifting her chin up so that he could examine the spot better. “You’ve gotta tell me these things.”

“Why? I’m fine.” The fact that she didn’t seem bothered by the large mark was concerning, wasn’t she, of all people supposed to know the hidden dangers of bruises like that?

“Fine? You look like you lost a fight.” In fact, she looked like she had stepped into the ring without headgear on and then gotten her ass kicked.

“Well I mean… I kinda did.” She hissed as his thumb brushed over a sensitive spot and he sighed.

“Did you get checked out?” He prayed that she had at least had the decency to let Tim or Nancy check her over, and if needed, went to the ER.

“I don’t need to be checked out.” Or maybe she was just being difficult.

“You could’ve broken a rib. Or have a concussion.” He didn’t want to think about her having either because dammit her being hurt scared the hell out of him. “You need to go to the hospital!”

“First of all, I’m an adult, I can make my own decisions.” Sometimes he wondered about that though. “Second of all, I’m a paramedic Owen, or have you forgotten? I think I know what a broken rib or a concussion looks like.”

She had a point, but that didn’t stop him from being worried.

“Fine. Be stubborn.” He pushed himself up to stand, moving to sit across from her with a huff. “But don’t come at me later saying something hurts…”

“You’re horrible.” She crossed her arms over her chest like a child and he smirked as she sank back into the chair.

He loved how she looked when she pouted.

Not that he would ever tell her that.

“And you’re a hard headed ass.” And he certainly wasn’t the only person in the firehouse who thought so.

In fact, he was probably just one of at least a dozen people who were tired of her trying to act like she was superwoman all the damn time.

“Gee thanks babe.” She rolled her eyes as she moved to stand, wincing again as her hand went to her rib cage.

“I’m just saying…” He moved to stand before her quickly, his left hand going to her hip to steady her slightly.

“Will you kiss my wounds?” She winked at him as her eyes twinkled.

“Will I what?” He certainly didn’t have any objection to that thought, but here, at work, it was very bold of her to suggest such a thing.

“My wounds. My bruises.” He knew what she was talking about, he was just shocked was all. “Will you kiss them?”

“What is wrong with you?” He shook his head with a huff. “We’re at work, I am not kissing your stomach right here where the whole station can see.”

Not that they didn’t all know that they were together.

But still, they didn’t need to be privy to something as intimate as that.

“How about my cheek? Will you kiss that?” She once again crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down.

So he let out a sigh before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to her bruise covered cheek.

“Better?” She nodded her head with a soft smile and he chuckled.

Sometimes, she actually was easy to please.

“I’d much prefer you kiss my stomach though.” Or maybe not.

“Later.” He winked at her and she rolled her eyes as she headed toward the door.

“Promise?” She threw him a look over her shoulder that told him he had better not even think of declining such a thing.

“Do you even need to ask?” But she should know better by now.

Because if there was one thing that he liked to do, it was kiss her, anywhere he could.

**Author's Note:**

> *Don’t forget to comment!


End file.
